Harry's second chance with a twist
by adurna-reader
Summary: harry is offered by fates them selfs to give him a second chance to be with his soul mates but he has to fix what went wrong. bashing of dumbledore, weasleys and hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – death, meeting and returns._

Harry was sat at his desk in his newly built family manor in India. Thinking about his wives he had just buried thanks to the fuckwit family known as the Weasley's. After the second wizarding Harry decide to travel. He didn't get back with Ginny which caused a lot of resentment between the Weasleys and Harry.

Something was always bugging him about that and he couldn't put his finger on it. Before him, Ron and Hermione went on their yearlong hunt he was madly in love with Ginny but during it was like he never had any feelings for her. Like he was under a potion so the first thing he did when he left to travel was check himself into a wizarding hospital out of the country. He checked himself in to NYU Langone magical medical centre New York.

(Start flashback)

"Ah Mr Potter. Welcome to NYU. Please take a seat." The healer said while waving to the empty chair facing his desk.

"Thanks healer Safal Patil. Any relation to Padma and Parvati Patil?" Harry asked after looking at the name plate on the desk.

"Yes. There are my niece's I believe that you had Parvati in Gryffindor and Padma was in Ravenclaw in your school year."

"Right I will get righto the point I would like a full medical scan do. And before you ask why here. It is because I don't trust the healers back home."

(End flashback)

It took over a week to complete the scan and the things the healers found disturbed Harry very much.

(Flashback)

"Ah Mr Potter. The results are back and I'm a little disturbed that the healer at Hogwarts didn't pick up on some of these problems or if she did she didn't do anything to fix them or couldn't." healer Safal said as he took a seat next to Harry's bed.

"First we check for any and all potions in your system and we found quite a few. Some from loyalty to love and some more on the darker side of the spectrum. Like the memory lose potion and the memory controlled potion. Both of them can only be brewed by masters of potions."

The horror on Harry's face must have spoken volumes as the healer stop speaking.

"You telling me that someone tried to control me and potion me up with love potions but the worst was someone tried to dumb me down and control what I learned?" he asked the healer.

"In a word. Yes."

"Who. No I know who. But why?" he asked out.

"We don't know. There was no magical signature we could detect as the potions have not been given in just over a year." Safal said.

"Just around the time I and two others went on a hunt." Harry said as it clicked in his mind. "What else did you find?"

"That you were tortured as a child there is no other way of putting. But tortured." Safal said with a look of sadness on him.

"That would be the Dursleys my family." Was all Harry said.

"Well the torture didn't stop until over two years ago. From what the medical scans say's. Now we are getting to your time in Hogwarts and I must say that I'm surprised that you are alive. Let's start with your oldest problem. Your eye sight. Why oh why didn't the healer fix your eye sight a simple potion would have do the trick. But now it won't work for you. You are my friend stuck with glass for the rest of your life."

"Nothing new there then." Harry said with an annoyed look on him. "What else?"

"The scar had some residue of the foulest magic on this planet and it has only been clear for a little under a month. There is nothing to do about it now but you could have had it removed when you were younger either by the goblins or coming here to have it removed. And yes I know exactly what it was."

"It could have been removed without me taking another killing curse? So Dumbledore did set it up for me to die then." He said out loud.

"Next basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Even if you had come here there would have been nothing we could have done. Now they're both settled into your magic."

"Alright healer what can you do to fix me?" Harry asked not wanting to know anymore.

"We will put you into a magical coma for about three or four weeks. In that time we will sort out all the early problems from your childhood days. You will most likely grow a few inches no more than four or five there is just too much damage for you to reach your full height. If you had come when you were around six or seven we may have been able get you to your full height but not now. We will also pump a potion cleanser through you to clean and remove and all potions that will most likely take the longest with the amount of potion already in your system. They we will move on to your bones we will vanish and regrow them that's why you will be in a magical coma so that you don't feel the pain from that. We will also take all the bindings of your magical core."

"WHAT? What bindings and what are bindings in the first place?" Harry asked with rage clearly on his face.

"Bindings are away of sapping power from powerful people so that they don't become too powerful or dangerous to other people. But the bindings on you are normal used for the more powerful magical creatures. Dragons and so on. I am actually surprise that you can do any magic at all with the amount of bindings on you."

"Ok just do want you need to do to get be back in perfect health."

(End flashback)

After his month long magical coma he still had to spend nearly three weeks in bed as his new bones adjusted and his magical settled down. Before the bindings came off his magical score 196 out of 300. He found out that Dumbledore and Tom both had a score of a 179. Now when healer Safal did the test it shocked everyone as it went of the chart.

(Start flashback)

"Good morning Harry." Safal said the second he walked into his room.

"Morning. I take it you're here to do the magical core test? "He asked.

"Yeah. It been nearly three weeks since the binding have come off the core should have settled down about now. You will have to spend some time getting use to your new power level and get control over it." Safal said. "And good morning nieces of mine. And friends or Harry." He said to the Padma and Parvati and then on to lavender, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. That was sat near Harry. Over the last three weeks he had gotten to know both of them and lavender as well. It was a shock when they turned up one day three weeks ago.

But he now looked forward to when they came round. What was a bigger shock was that Padma had brought Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis one day and that both girls had thanked Harry for killing the dark tosspot as they had called him which got a laugh out of Harry. And he quickly welcomed them and made friends with them. Now you could find all five hanging with Harry no matter what he was doing.

"Shall we get on with it then?" Harry asked Safal.

"Sure would you like me to clear the room?"

"No I want them to stay. "He said looking at them.

They beamed at him and Safal quickly got to work casting the spell on Harry. "Do you remember what your score was the last time I cast this spell?"

"Yeah I believe you said it was a 196. Why?"

"Well I was expecting an increase in the size of your core. Just not this size your new core index is now 4778." He said out to the quiet and shocked room.

"Uhm. How? I thought the highest was a 300 or merlin category." Harry said/asked.

"I can only think that because of all the dangerous situation that you found yourself in that you core to get over the bindings increased the part that you could use to a 196 and that was barely a percentage of your true power. Dumbledore did in the end create the only person powerful enough to deal with Voldemort."

(End flashback)

It had taken him nearly five years to control his new power level and that was with the help of his girls. His girl brought a new smile to him every time he thought about them. They had spent nearly ten years traveling the world after he managed to control his powers. Spending many months in each country. He knew that he was feeling something for them and knew it was real and not something induced by a potion. He remembered the day that those five goddess as he called them all told him that in no uncertain terms that they loved him.

(Start flashback)

Harry was sat outside on his private beach in his newly built manor on the west coast of India. He had fallen in love with the coast with traveling with his girls. He was sat drinking a nice cold wine when all five goddess came out. All dressed nearly naked with just some cloth hiding the private parts. But left you imagine what they looked like under what was covering their bodies.

"Harry can us five talk to you?" Parvati asked as she sat down at the end of his sun lounger.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked them as he sat up.

"Right I will get straight to the point." Parvati said before taking a deep breath. "All five of us are in love with you. And want to spend the rest of our days with you. There I said it." He could tell that she was speaking the truth and the other was as well even without speaking.

"You know I was sat out here thinking about you five. And realised that I was in love with the lot of you's and I knew I couldn't choose one over the rest. You have made that choice rather easy for me know or should I say you have taken the choice away from me."

They just looked confused at him. "What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"You five. Do you think I could live without the five of you? No I couldn't we have spent the last fifteen years together. Five years while I controlled my powers and ten years just traveling. And every time I could have spent the night with a different lady I spent it with the five of you's. Just like you have spent it with me. You took the choice away from me and I'm glad that you did. As I love each and every one off you's."

(End flashback)

The following day he spent asking the fathers of each girl if he could have their hands of each of the five goddess hands in marriage. It took some convincing but he got their blessings in the end. The night of their weddings will always be held in his mind and heart as that night they had created soul bonds when they came together. And when they went and got it check out the priest said that it was the strongest soul bond every to be recorded.

Then tragedy struck in the form of the Weasley's Harry was visiting Gringotts sorting his money out as he had everything transferred over to the Gringotts in India as that was where they were living now. He had just got back to the manor to see it go up in flames and the Weasley's stood outside laughing. He could sense new wards over the manor that stops any and all travel from within. He watched as his five wives burnet as he could reach them in time.

That day the entire Weasley clan died at his hands with his family watching as he slowly butchered and killed each and every one member of the Weasley family. He could feel his soul trying to join its mates but something was stopping it.

He found out a year later what was stopping his soul from join it mates. Death wouldn't allow it. As he was the master of death. That was why he was sat here at his desk with a glass of wine while his wrist were bleeding. He watched as he saw death approach but couldn't get though the barrier Harry has set up. The barrier transcended time, space and everything in-between.

"Hello death." Harry called out.

"Master. Please lower this barrier so that I can heal you." Death said in a cold voice but it held no malice it was just a cold voice just like the north and south poles were cold it just was.

"I'm sorry death. But not today. I will join my soul mates. My loves one way or another." Harry said as the light started to fade from his eyes. Before death could say anything harry slumped forward dead. His soul leaving his body.

The next time Harry woke up he was back in the same room that he had meet Dumbledore all those years ago after letting Tom hit him with another killing curse. Kings cross station thou this time instead of the old fuck up meeting him there was four people their waiting for him and not the ones he wanted.

"Hello Harry. We are the fates and he is the god of the underworld. I'm Clotho." Said a being that looked a lot like his mother. It was as if they had read his mind when.

"We have no forms so we took what would be easy for you. I'm Lachesis." Some that looked an awful a lot like McGonagall.

"And I'm Atropus" who looked like madam Pomfrey.

"You can call me either Hades or Pluto." Said a man that took an awful liking of Sirus.

"I take it. That you are not here to let me pass on to be with the ones I love are you?" Harry asked them.

"Unfortunately no. as you knows suicide is a sin. And you would belong to me if we let you pass on." Hades said as he waved Harry over to join them.

Harry sat down next to them. "So why am I here then?" He final asked them.

"Because your life shouldn't have turned out like it did. That was thanks to Ares the god of war, Erebus the goad of darkness and Tartarus the god of the darkest. Messing around where they shouldn't have." Lachesis said with a bit of a growl.

"Ok. So they are the reason why my parents and wives are dead." He said the last coming out cold as ice and a hint of death laced his voice.

"You're wives yes. You're parents no. they were fated to die October 31st 1981. You and your wives should have lived till you were at least nearly three hundred with the amount of power you have got." Atropus said kindly.

Harry sat there letting the information be absorbed in to him. "Why. Why was my parents fated to die then and not later or after I have grown up?" he asked them.

"It was to start a change in the world. You were surpose to be raised near or with your soul mates and bring change to the world for good. If your parents had stayed alive you would have been loved but never reached your full power and you would have never meet your soul mates." Hades said. While he flicked his finger as something he could only see.

"We have spoken to Hermes the god of travel and Chromos the god of time. Both are prepared to send you back to your younger self. But there is a price that you have to pay. You know all about the one that calls him Voldemort you are to send him to the underworld during your fourth year of schooling as it should have happened. And Dumbledore is to join him. That is what they have requested you do to sort balance out."

"Why Dumbledore? Not that I mind. But quite a few people will." Harry asked them

"Because like Voldemort he has cause more deaths than there should have been. Starting with his sister. Who was fated to marry Gellert Grindelwald. And control his darker side. He should have never joined the Second World War but because of Dumbledore there was nothing balancing Gellert Grindelwald out and he fallen well into the darkness." Clotho said.

"Why me and why now?" he asked them.

"No reason why not. And why now. Because you managed to stop death from healing you. Plus you are the only one with the power to right all that went wrong." Atropus said.

"We will send you soul and memories back with you to merge with your younger self. You have to fix that which is broken." Clotho said while her sisters nodded along.

"We will also send your soul mates souls back with you. They will merge with them self they can help you. We will let you explain everything to them. This is the only chance that you get. If you fail then we have our orders to destroy that time line and transfer the magic to another time line." Hades said as he stood up. "The next time you wake up you will be in your younger body." He said before Harry was knocked unconscious.

"Did you have to knock him out? And we forget to tell him that his power will be going back with him." Clotho said as they watched his body vanish before them.

"Oops. That's going to be painful for him. Ah he can handle it." Hades said before disappearing himself.

Clotho looked to her sisters "You know he's going to be piss at us when he wakes up?" They just nodded.

Harry groaned as he open his the Pain beyond any imagination hit his body.

"Those bastards." He managed to get out before falling unconscious again but this time due to the pain he was feeling as his magic ripped apart the bindings on it. As he new core settled in and merge with his younger one. It also forces his body to grow to help with his new power level. Fixing all the problems he had. From his eyes to being underweight.

As his body fix it self. He would be glad to be unconscious as it would have driven him insane with the amount of pain as his bone mend itself. Two broken ribs, both arms snapped at angles that should not be possible, shattered collar bone, compacted vertebrae, cracked pelvis, internal bleeding, and a sprained ankle. This would have told him what day it was if he was awake.

It being 11th of October 1987; the day after he'd been beaten by Vernon and Dudley for been caught on the school roof while he was running from Dudley and friends that wanted to beat the crap out of him, he had accidentally apparating onto the school roof to get away.

Slowly after hours of being unconscious he started to stir as the pain reseeded to manageable levels. He slowly searched his memories seeing that they were all in place. He noticed that his magical core was even bigger than in his last life line. "Those bastards didn't tell me that my magic would be coming back with Me." he muttered to himself. Noticing that he needed something to eat he waved his hand thinking very clearly of the cupboard door opening.

He had learnt that wandless magic was different to wand magic. Where with wands you had to either think or say what you wanted to do. With wandless you had to picture what you want. You could cast spell wandless but they were normal weaker than wand magic.

Walking into the kitchen he walked straight into the table it was that dark. Cursing under his breath he rubbed his legs and waist where he walked into the table. Walking over to the fridge he quickly made himself a small meal or what was known as a snake for Dudley the baby beach whale.

After his meal he went back to his cupboard and sat down letting his painful body finish it's healing. As he replayed the view his time with the fates. Making sure he had all the facts and knowledge before he even attempted to do anything. Thou the one thing he was looking forward to was seeing his wives/soul mates again.

An hour after he felt his strength returning to him. He gasping when he felt the strength in his arms and legs that no seven years old would or should naturally possess. He poked his bicep, and grinned when he felt the steel-like tension lurking in his biceps ready to be released.

Now all he had to do was waiting for his family to wake up and then he could start on making his life better for himself. He didn't know if he should just kill his uncle out right or let him live and see the error of his ways.

He didn't know how long he had been debating with himself over it till his aunt rapped on his cupboard door. And screeched. "Up! Get up! Now!"

`Ah dear aunt.' He thought as he opened the cupboard door and followed her to the kitchen. Thou he could remember that she didn't do that last time. Thanks to the beating that Vernon gave him.

"Get to work and start breakfast." She screeched at him.

"No. you want breakfast you cook it horse face bitch." He told her and sat down at the table waiting for the rest of the family to come down.

"I'm gonna tell Vernon then you will regret it." She said as she left to go upstairs.

Not long after she left. He heard thundering steps coming down the stairs that could only be his uncle. `right more like a fully grow whale' he thought as he saw his uncle walk through the door.

"BOY!" he shouts the second he sees Harry sat at the table and not cooking. Before he could continue Harry spoke up.

"Before you continue I would sit down before I knock you on your fat arse with magic." He could see his uncle face go to that lovely shade of lavender that reminded him of his wives. Seeing as his uncle wasn't moving he decide to help him out. Waving his hand his uncle started to float in the air. He heard a screech from his aunt. "You can join us aunt." He called out.

Once his aunt and uncle were sat at the table he stuck them down to make sure they couldn't move. "Good. Now I know all about my magical powers. Thanks not to you's. we are going to have a little chat and before you scream or shout or screech about unnaturalness just remember I can kill your son with a mere thought so don't push it."

Taking a deep breath. "You hate me and I hate you. So here's the deal you aunt will take we to Diagon alley in London and come to Gringotts so that we can sign some paper that will allow me to leave here and you's to never see me again. You uncle will shut the fuck up and not say a word as I haven't decide if you should live past today or not."

Waving his hands again they heard a fat lump hit the floor upstairs and knew that it was Dudley. A few seconds later he was floating into the kitchen. "Ah good morning beach whale." Harry said joyfully. "We are just having a nice chat. Care to join us. I know I most likely used word that you don't understand. Being an idot and all that." he could see that his aunt was about to protest and his uncle looked ready to kill.

"You know. I will most likely have to live here to make sure that you still get the monthly stipend that you get for my monthly keep." How he loved the look of pure shock that came over his aunt and uncle. "Yes I know all about that. I wonder what would the tax people say if I told them that you have got extra income. Or the child agency that you abuse and mistreat your nephew and the money you get for me you spend on lard arse over there." He said pointing to Dudley.

"Ah I see you are getting it. Yes I know all about you getting payed to house me. Now I understand that Dumbledore left a letter with you the night he left me here. You aunt will go and get it or your son dies." Harry said a knife slowly rose out of the knife block on the worktop near the cooker.

Petunia rush out of the kitchen and was back within a few minutes. "Thank you. I will read it when we come back as I will need to get my stuff before I leave you for good. Now come on aunt let's get to London and Diagon alley."

The drive to London was quieter than normal in the car due to their no Dudley or Vernon in said car. "Just think aunt if you had taken better care of me none of this would be happening. You can only blame yourself and your husband."

Once they made it to London it didn't take long to find a parking space due to the hour it was in the morning. Making their way through the streets till they came to Charing Cross road where the leaky cauldron is.

Once inside Harry makes a bee line to Tom the bar keep. "Excuse me sir. But could you open the entrance to the alley. My aunt is a muggle and I don't have my wand yet." He said in the childish voice he could muster

"Off course son. Just follow me." harry waved his aunt over. Walking out back to where the entrance is. Tom muttered "three up two across." And tap a practically brick. Harry and his aunt watched as a stone archway open to reveal Diagon alley. "Welcome to Diagon alley." Tom said before going back inside the pub.

"Come on let's get this over with." Harry said to his aunt. Walking towards the large white building known as Gringotts. "Before we go in. you should know that the bank is run by Goblins and you better be respectful to them or you will lose your head when they cut it off." he said as he strode up the steps and saw two Goblins bow and open the doors to Gringotts.

They were bowed though another set of door to reveal a vast white marble hall. There must have been another hundred or so Goblins moving around sort things out for clients. Quickly getting into the shortest line to a teller. It wasn't long before they were called upon.

"Next!"

"Good morning master teller. May you gold over flow and your enemy's be blood" harry said in the goblin language. He clearly shocked every goblin that was in hearing distance.

"Good morning young master and may you enemy's die a painful death and your vault gain more." The Goblin replied back in the traditional greeting. "How may Gringotts be of severs?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Gringotts, shopping._

"I wish to see lord Trihock. The Goblin in charge of the potter family accounts. Sir." He kept to the goblin language as a show of respect to the goblins and because Daphne had drummed it into him to be respectful to the goblins.

"Of course sir. And what should I tell him?" the teller asked back in his native language.

"That heir Potter is here to speak to him and that I would prove my claim with blood if he wishes. Plus I have my aunt with me as well as to prove my claim." Harry answered.

Harry watched as the teller summoned another Goblin. "Would you like to wait in a private room or out here in the main lobby?" the teller asked Harry.

"A private room please and thank you." Harry said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

"Please follow Griphock here. He will show you to a private room. While I speak to Lord Trihock." The teller said dropping down to the floor and walking in another direction to Harry and Griphock.

Griphock led them to a large grey and white room with a large round table. There was no windows in the room and was very dull. `But what could you expect from a bank.' He though as he took a seat and waited for Trihock to come.

He wasn't waiting long before the doors open again and a short dark skinned Goblin with a grey/white hair, pitch black eyes and a black and gold suit walked in. "Good morning I'm lord Trihock and you request to meet with me. You claim to be the heir to the Potter's. When it is a known fact that young lord Potter lives outside the magical world."

"This is my aunt Petunia Dursley and would you like some blood to prove that I am in fact Harry James Potter."

"Of course. You seem to be highly knowledgeable of how Gringotts run." Lord Trihock said as he sat down facing them.

"That I will tell you later when my aunt has gone home and we are alone. Now have you got the dagger so that I can prove that I am Harry Potter."

"Of course. Here it is. Just three drops on the piece of parchment will do." lord Trihock said as he passed both the dagger and the piece of parchment over the table.

Harry pick up the dagger a pieced his finger and held it over the parchment three drops later and the cut healed up. To a gaping Petunia. "It's magic. That thing you hate." He told her.

Lord Trihock took the parchment and read it.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

HEIR TO JAMES POTTER AND LILY MARIA POTTER NEE EVANS

HEIR TO POTTER, BLACK, GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW (MOTHER).

"Heir Potter how Gringotts be off severs to you today?" lord Trihock asked.

"I would like to get my lordship first and foremost. Second I want to remove Dumbledore from the list of people aloud to enter my vault. In fact I want you to go over ever transaction since the death of my parents and if you find anything I want you to take the appropriate action. Especially if myself or my parents haven't signed any legal documents. And seeing as I was just over a year old I doubt you will find anything with my signature on." Harry told him.

"Getting your lordship should be easy considering that you are the last of your line. You can claim end of line clause. It will take some time going through all transaction on your vault. But I can safety say that Dumbledore did come in not two months after your parent's death with a marriage contract that he said your parents signed. I believe it is to a Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley. It was a fake and we destroyed it right in front of him. As he wasn't your magical guardian he couldn't approve of any marriage contract. Plus the charter for house Potter clearly states that only a sitting lord of the house can sign a marriage contract."

"Good. Because I'm already married to five witches that are my soul mates and I don't plan on having any more. Which reminds me can you set up a meeting between house potter and the following houses please. They are house Patil, house Brown thou I think that one is a muggle house; house Davis and final house Greengrass. Within the next few weeks please."

"That can be arranged."

"Good. I also want you to purchase a large plot of land on the west coast of India for me and build a manor there as well as ward it with the best wards you can. I know that any of mu vaults can pay for it. But I want you to take twenty five per cent of the cost from each vault and the fifth twenty five per cent is a bonus to the bank and of that you are to get fifteen per cent and the bank ten per cent."

"That is very generous heir potter."

"Thank you. How soon after I have the plans drawn up can you build the manor?" he asked.

"You don't want to know the price?" lord Trihock asked.

"I don't care if it cost a few hundred trillion to get it done so no. that manor is going to be my permanent place of residents once it's complete with my wives. So how long after I have the plans draw up can you have it built?"

"Depending on the plains and what wards you want anywhere from a week to two months." Trihock said hoping to all hope that they could do that. As this wizard was spending somewhere in the range of two and a half trillion and he want to make sure that he came back to do business with them in the future.

"Good. Thou to be trueful it doesn't have to be ready till next summer so that will give you around seven maybe eight months to have it complete. And I will most likely throw in another bonus if I like what you have done. Now is there any paper work that my aunt has to sign before she heads back on home?"

"Yes just the form that grants you your inheritance and emancipation. Then she is free to go." Lord Trihock explained.

"Can you have one of your warriors escort her to the cauldron after she is done that way I don't need to be messing around with her?" he asked.

After half an hour of signing paperwork after paperwork she was free to go. And with a happy relief harry watched as a warrior Goblin escorted her away from the magical world. "Thank you for that." he said as he waved to his aunt and the goblin.

"It is not a problem."

"Good. Now you asked before how I knew so much about Gringotts. It because I'm from the future and I'm sure you already knew that." Harry stated.

"We did. Thou we are unsure how you did it." Trihock confirmed.

"I tried to kill myself. My wives had just been murder and I had buried them. After I got my revenge I had nothing to live for. It took me quite a few times. As I'm the master of death she wasn't happy with letting me die. So I had to come up with a way of keeping her from healing me so that I could die. It work in a way. Thou I did die I meet the fates themself. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropus meet me in the afterlife you could say with Hades as well. They offered me another chance basically to right the wrongs that other have done. They sent me and my soul mates back so they said. They didn't say anything about sending my powers back with me that hurt a lot. I can tell you that."

For the next half an hour he show and explained what he was told from the fates and also show some of the future since he was going to royal screw it up. "So now you know. "He said at least.

"Thank you for telling me this. I will take the information about Griphock and the return of the dark lord to the king later. First let's get you sorted out."

"Thanks."

"Right to claim your lordship now that your aunt has signed the sheets. You only have to put your lord's ring on. If the magic accepts then everything is ok. If not well you die. By the magic in the ring." he told harry. While snapping his fingers and four boxes appeared on the table. "Sorry but it seems that the Slytherin lords ring isn't here."

"I wasn't excepting it to. You will find the Slytherin ring in the old Grants shack in little Hangleton. If you send your curse breakers tell them to be very careful as I know there is a curse on the ring that will kill anyone putting it on seeing as it is one of Voldemort's horcruxes."

"What did you say?" lord Trihock asked.

"Horcruxes" harry answered.

"He made more than one?"

"Yes. A ring that is the Lords ring of Slytherin, Hufflepuff cub that is in Bellatrix vault, a dairy that is with Lucius Malfoy, Ravenclaw's Diadem that is in Hogwarts, Slytherin's locket which I believe is in the Black manor and I don't think he has turned his pet snake yet in to a horcrux yet. The last one is me I think. I'm not sure if I'm still a horcrux or if it was destroyed when I travelled back."

"We can have someone come up and check you out." Trihock said after getting over his shock that a stupid human had touched the foulest of the darkest magic known worldwide.

"Thank you that would be a blessing if it wasn't there." Harry said.

"Even if it was we Goblin can remove the horcrux from you and destroy it. Thou I would image the magic from the family rings will destroy it when you put them on."

Harry opened the potter box first and picked up the ring. Placing it on his finger near his thumb he counted to ten. He was still alive then the pain hit like a tornado hit a small town. He could feel the horcrux in his scar trying to fight but it was going against thousands of years of power and knowledge it didn't have a chance. Ten minutes later a black and green mist rose from Harry's scar and a scream echoed throughout the room as the mist imploded on itself.

"GRIPHOCK!" Trihock shouted. "GET THE HEALERS"

"Ten minutes later Harry start to recover and come too. "Easy Lord Potter." He heard as his brain start to work better. The first thing he did was check his memories making sure that nothing was missing.

"Urg what happen?" Harry asked not so elegantly.

"The horcrux within didn't want to die and gave a fight but it was going up against thousands of years of magic and knowledge it didn't stand a chance. And was defeated."

"So that's why it feels like a couple of hundred herds used me as a stamping ground." Harry moaned out.

"Most likely yes." Was the reply he got. He was about to get back in his seat as he had fallen on to the floor.

"What a second lord potter." A new voice said pushing him back on the ground. "We have one more test to make sure you are in perfect health after the removal of the horcrux." Harry looked towards the voice.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm healer Alicia wife to lord Trihock my lord." The newly named Alicia.

"It's Harry just Harry healer Alicia." Harry said while waiting for the all clear so that he could get off the floor.

"Thank you Harry. You have a clean bill of health. You will most likely find that you powers are stronger than before due to the removal of the horcrux as that was draining around 60-70% of your powers to keep it self-alive." Alicia to him.

She helped him to stand and seat in the chair that he had fallen from. "You know it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It feels weird in a way. But a good weird. Does that sound weird to you's?" he asked them.

"No." was the only answer he got. Picking up the black family ring he placed it on his finger with the potter ring and waited with baited breath. Which he soon released when the two ring merge as one. The same happened when he put the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ring on.

"Right I should warn you that some time tonight those ring will release information in to you about your house. The state that any property you have is in, the amount of house elf's that you owe and so on. It will give you a general history of your houses. If you were older and had been raised in the wizarding world it would most likely not do that as you would have learnt that from your parents but seeing as how you are." Trihock left the unmentioned. Unmentioned.

"Thanks. I can I have an over view of what my finance is like?" he asked Trihock.

"Sure. The vaults for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw has only increase in value due to how old they are the same goes for the Potter and Black vaults. The Slytherin vault hasn't due to being empty for the last few centuries well before Voldemort ever being born."

"Ok. So that is something that we will have to talk about at a later date. For as of now I need you to invest in the following companies. Any mobile technology companies, any computer companies especially window, mac and dell, invest in any and try for all car companies as well. And also try and buy as many properties in the muggle world mainly house and rent them out. in the magical world I will leave that down to you as you know more about this world thou try and invest in a new broom company called the Firebolt and any Quidditch teams except the cannons. I don't want them unless it is to shut the team down." Harry said as he noticed a smirk on Trihock face. "What?"

"Your father has already bought share in severely Quidditch teams before his untimely death so that one is already taken care of. The rest I can do fairly quickly as I know much about them. The muggle world I will hire a squib to handle that end for me as you have already guessed we don't know much about that side of our little world."

"Good. I know that you can't do the power and ability test till my core settles down so around my eleventh birthday or around their at least. But can you down an inheritance test sometime in the near future?" he asked.

"Of course if you can give us a while so that we can brew the potions needed it won't be a problem. I will send you a letter when we are ready if that is ok with you?" Trihock asked.

"Yes. That would be better. Now before I leave I need some cash in both wizardry and muggle currency." Harry said as he stretched his arms out.

"How much would you like?" Trihock asked as he clicked his fingers summoning another Goblin.

"Let's see. I need enough to buy a couple of wardrobes fully of clothes. So say around three or four thousand for that. I need to buy a new trunk but not a standard trunk so say another three or four thousand for that, potion stuff another thousand, books yeah about ten thousand just for that, let's say around thirty thousand should get me started. I will also need around the same amount in muggle money as well." Harry told Trihock.

"Griphock go get thirty thousand galleons out of lord potters family vault and then transfer enough galleons into thirty thousand muggle pounds while you at it." Trihock order the other Goblin.

After Griphock had left to get the required money harry asked. "Trihock where can I buy some house elves?"

"There is a shop in Knockturn alley that sells them. They aren't cheap either." Trihock answered. Twenty minutes later Harry was walking out of the bank with a wallet with thirty thousand pounds in it. How they managed that he didn't want to know and a pouch with thirty thousand galleons again he didn't want to know how they managed that he was just happy that he now had the money to get what he wanted. So the first stop he made was to get a house elf. Following the direction that Trihock gave him he entered the second store in Knockturn alley. Opening the door and walking in the first thing he notices how much of a mess the store is. Before he could look around.

"Ah welcome. Welcome to my store. I'm Robert." He said a voice that drawling just like the Malfoy's do.

"You wouldn't be related to the Malfoy's would you?" Harry asked.

"Why yes. I'm Lucius Malfoy's younger brother. How did you know?" he asked Harry.

"I've heard that damn stupid drawling voice before and it came from his son. And him. Now I'm told that you sell house elves? And I'm looking to buy some." Harry said looking around for any elves.

"I do and no they not in the front part of the shop. There in the back. Come follow me." Robert said waving Harry to follow him. Once in the back Harry almost emptied his stomach all over the place.

There in cages with nothing but rags to cover them was small elf's that looked like they had been beaten and in some cases raped. There were collars around their necks that he didn't want to know what they did.

He steps up to a small cage where a female elf was locked inside. You could clear see the bruise on her and blood between her small legs. That almost had harry snap the guys neck. "Hello what is your name?" he asked gently and in a caring manor.

"I'm Mits. Are you going to be hurt me as well young master?" the newly named Mits asked. That it made his heart lurch in his chest.

"No. I'm not here to hurt you or any of the others. I'm he to buy some of you's as I need staff to help around the house." He told her. With a caring smile on him. Waving the guy over he pointed to Mits. "I will take." And moved on to the next one.

"And what is your name?" he asked the next elf with concern in his voice. As she was in a very bad way. Cuts all over and a massive amount of blood on the floor around her cage.

"I'm sally" she whispered submissively that nearly broke him. Waving the man over again he walked on. Not seeing any more and trying very hard not to kill the guy. He walked back to the front where. Robert told him his bill.

"For the two elves' that will be one thousand three hundred galleons." Robert said the second he finish tilling whatever in the till.

"I will pay a thousand and nothing more. And before you say another word be careful or I go to the ICW and report you for abusing magical creatures to death." He was already going to do that but this dick didn't need to know that.

"Fine. A thousand galleons it is." Robert grumbled. Once harry paid he carried the two injured elf's to the bank.

"I need to see lord Trihock wife she is a healer." He told the goblin that served him. "NOW." He bellowed as the goblin didn't move.

"No need to my lord." Came Trihock voice from behind him. Harry could see Trihock's wife hurrying behind her husband till she was standing in front of Harry.

"What happened my lord?" Alicia asked.

"I went to that shop you told me about lord Trihock to buy some elves. This is how I found the elves in some even looked dead or about to die. These two looked the worst out of the one alive. I bought them and rushed back here hoping that you can heal them." Harry said as he laid each elf on the floor so the healer could do her work. Looking to Trihock. "I want the owner punished I don't care how but I want him punished for this." He said waving to the two injured elves.

"It will be done." He was interrupted by his wife.

"I'm taking them down to the healing vault. If you need to finish up whatever you wanted to do that is fine as they won't be walking around for a while."

"Thank you. I will be back once I've finished what I need to do." he told her. As she was walking away from him while levitating the two injured elves. "Right I will be back in a bit then. I will see you later lord Trihock." Harry said while bowing to the Goblin.

Leaving the bank Harry head to the dragoon trunk maker near Gringotts. Walk in Inside of phoenix fine makers of trunks since 1756 he was meet with the unavoidable smell of wood saw, varnish and he saw dragon hide hanging. He breathed deeply in the smell of wood work. Before looking around at the trunks on show. As he walked around he could feel the eyes of the older man watching him.

Walking up to the counter where the man was waiting for him. "Good morning sir. I'm here to buy one of your trunks." Harry told him politely.

"Ah of course you are. Seeing as I only make trunks. So welcome to Dragoon's trunks. I am Edward Stain owner of phoenix trunks. How can I help you today …?" the older man asked.

"Lord Harry James Potter. I would like to purchase one of your multi trunks."

"Right I want a multi-compartment trunk. We have a few in stock. Do you know how many compartments you will need?" Edwards asked him.

"How many compartments can you have in a trunk?" he shoots back.

"Well most of the multi compartments are 3, 5 or 7. Thou I did do a twelve compartment one time. Took nearly a year to do it thou. I swore I would never do another twelve compartment trunk again."

"Good. I don't need a twelve compartment. I'll have a multi compartment trunk done in a flat style i.e. living room, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and storage. Then add a potion lab, a training/duelling room, a storage compartment for my clothes, another storage space make that one as large as you can and final an office. Thou I do require that each room can be access from every room inside the trunk but only the living room can be access from the outside."

"That will take some time." Edward said as he walk over to where a few trunks where already made but made by someone who didn't know what they were doing.

"Are you wasting my time or would you like me to go to the trunk maker in Knockturn alley? I don't want one that looks like it was made by a blind three year old. Now show me the proper trunks before I walk." Harry snapped. His body was still aching from the pain of having the horcrux and didn't want to be messed about while he was shopping.

"Of course sir." Edward said as he walked over to the far corner where harry had just spotted the better trunks were.

"This trunk is made out of prime grade birch wood. Finished with black viper tooth scales. It is furnished with gold fittings with a central lock with a hoop for a padlock if you require. It also has additional four clasp catches locks, a strong trunk handle made from gold as well the corners are strut hinges and dowel braces."

"Nice and how many compartments has it got?" Harry asked shocking Edward.

"Sir that trunk is the most expensive one in the store. It cost one thousand galleons." Edward said.

"And the price doesn't matter to me. What security can you put on it?" he asked to the rather shocked store keeper.

"Uhm security." Shaking his head. "Yeah security. I can but whatever security you want. From blood base to ward base with everything in between."

"Good I'll take it." Harry said.

"Uhm your take what security sir?" Edward asked.

"All of it. From blood base to warding. I assume you use ward stones for the warding base security?" Harry asked thou he almost started laughing at the look the store keeper was giving him. One of clear shock but also like a damn monkey without its banana.

"Uhm sir the trunk and the security you want will cost you four thousand galleons."

"that's ok. Can you also add a feather light charm to it as well as a touch shrinking charm and a voice engorgio charm with the others?" he asked.

"Sure that will be another hundred and fifty galleons. So the grand total is four thousand one hundred and fifty galleons. The trunk will be ready around two this after noon."

"Good I will pay two thousand now and the rest when I come back at two on the dot." Harry said as he counted out two thousand galleons and placed it on the counter. Walking out the shop he noticed that it was nearly half ten. And Diagon alley was starting to get busy.

Making his way over to madam Malkin he enters the store to find it dead as a graveyard. "Ah good morning young man." Madam Malkin said cheerfully when Harry entered.

"Good morning ma'am." Harry said back.

"What can I do for you today young man?" madam Malkin said as she led to the back room to get his measurements.

"I here to buy a complete new wardrobes. I want a winter set, summer set, dress robes, causal robes and do you do amour here?"

"Unfortunately we don't sell amour here." She saw the Lords ring on his finger. "My lord."

"It Harry. I only tell the people that I don't like to call me my lord." Harry said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Harry. Now what type of material do you want?" madam Malkin asked.

"Veela silk for the summer wardrobe, elves silk for the dress robes, acromantula silk for the causal robes and for the winter wardrobe use yeti silk."

Madam Malkin looked shocked. "My lord the yeti silk is the expensive at 15 galleons a robe, next is the elves silk which is 12 galleons a robe, then the Veela silk at 10 galleons a robe and finally acromantula silk at 8 eight galleons a robe." She explained.

"That's ok I have around four or five thousand to spend here today in this shop." `That or when I find the girls they will spend more' he thought.

"Ok please stand on the stool and I can get you measured."

"Ok. Oh and don't bother with underwear I will get them from the muggle side as theirs is a better comfort than the magical ones." Harry told her.

Ten minutes later. "Right your entire bill is four hundred and fifty galleons. The clothes will be ready this afternoon around four o'clock."

"Ok. Half now and half when I return. Do you know where I can get the amour from?" he asked her while counting the money out.

"Yeah. There is an amour store just down the alley next to the wand store Ollivander's "she answered as she placed the money in the till. "I will see you in a couple of hours then." She said as she saw Harry leaving the sore.

Once outside he walked along not paying any attention to his surrounding when a sudden weight lands on his shoulder. Looking up he smiles when he sees Hedwig. "Hello girl. I've missed you." he spoke softly to her.

"Oh give back that owl." A man shouts at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't as she is my familiar sir." Harry retorted back not even bothering to look at him. Which was a mistake as he felt a spell wiz pass his ear. "That was the biggest mistake you made then." Harry's voice was cold as he turned to face the attacker. He could feel his magic wanting to attack. But felt Hedwig take off from his shoulder and the next second she was dive bombing the attacker. Lashing out with her claws she cut straight down his face through his eye on the left side almost taking it completely out of the socket.

"Hed enough." Harry called out. And watched as Hedwig flew back and landed on his left shoulder again. "Now sir. I think you get the message." And walked away leaving the blooded man in the middle of the alley.

Walking along the alley harry saw the shop that madam Malkin mentioned to him. Entering it he saw dragon hide all over the place hang here and there. "Good morning sir welcome to my store. I'm Stefan Anton owner of Anton amour."

"Madam Malkin sent me after I had asked her if she did amour. I'm looking to amour up you could say"

"Ah you come to the right place then. Do you know what type of amour you want?" Stefan asked.

"You wouldn't do basilisk hide amour would you?" Harry asked.

"No. basilisk hide is rare very rare. I don't even think anyone has done work with basilisk hide in years if not century's. I don't even know if there is any basilisk alive." Stefan said with a sad shack of his head.

"Ok then. If I could get my hands on basilisk hide in the future would you be willing to work with it and make as many sets of amour that I require and whatever is left over you can have to sell as you please?" Harry asked him. `Thinking of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets'

"Yes. Yes of course. I would even not charge you if you could get basilisk hide. Thou I don't see how you can. As I said before it is very rare and I don't think one is even alive now a days." Edward said. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"I need to buy some amour that can fit under any clothes that I wear. Thou it needs to be able to grow with me for the next two or three years then I will most likely buy new amour for when I start at Hogwarts." Harry explained to Edward.

"That I can do. Just step on the stool so I can get your measurements then it shouldn't take long to fit you with amour."

Harry step on the stool as a tape measure start to measure him. "What type of dragon hide do you want?" Stefan asked him as he took down notes of the measurements.

"Hum either Hungarian horntail, Hebridean black or Norwegian ridgeback will do. Actually do three sets of amour one in each hide I just mentioned that would be easier." Harry answered.

"That sir will cost you quite a lot of coin. The Hungarian horntail alone cost one thousand with the Hebridean black at eight hundred galleons and the Norwegian ridgeback at seven hundred and fifty galleons per set of amour."

"How come it is so expensive?" Harry asked when in the future he knew it was less than seven hundred for all three sets to be made.

"It's the ministry everyday they say what we can use and what we can't hell they even put a charge on the hide that we have to import to make the amour. They don't realise that we have to then put our prices up to just pay them for the imports. One day they will be no amour because the ministry will charges us too much and we wouldn't be able to meet the demands because the price will be too high. Just wish we have a good minster that knew that everyone needs some form of amour. But nnnnnooooo minster fudge thinks we don't need amour. Hell he has even stop the contract with the rest of the amour makers around here to amour up his Auror's so when they die people will blame us when it was him that cancelled the contract."

"So it the ministry fault then that the price of amour has sky rocketed up because they don't see the use of it?" he asked Stefan.

"Yeah." Stefan said as he waved his wand over to the dragon hide that harry wanted used. "Right it should take me any longer than thirty minutes to get you fitted out with amour. Just need to alter some and that will be easy to do as most of the amour has the growing charms already on it just got to size it to you and that shouldn't take long with each set."

Forty minutes later harry was walking out of the store with one set of amour on and the other two sets in bags that was shrunken and in his pocket thanks to Stefan. The total ended up coming to three thousand as he added twenty pairs of dragon hide gloves made from Chinese fireball hide. Looking at his damaged watch he noticed that it was just pass midday and he hadn't had anything to eat since early morning. Making his way up to one of the cafes.

After eating his sandwiches. He quickly finishes his shopping knowing that he had a trunk and clothes to pick up and more importantly to see if his two new elves where going to be ok. He quickly bought his parchment, ink and quills and by passing the potion store knowing that he would be there once Daphne and Tracey was back with him. He also left going to the book store knowing that Padma would like to be there when he does his book shopping. He also knew that he would be going clothes shopping again but he need clothes now. As he couldn't stand going round in Dudley's second hands clothes any more.

As two a clock came harry walked in to phoenix trunks store and spotted Edward coming from out the back. "Ah lord potter. Just in time your trunk in ready. All I need is some blood to key the wards into you and we all set."

"Thanks. Here's the rest of the money." He said as he handed over a sack of coins. He watched as Edward counted out the money and was satisfied at the end. Watched as Edward went in the back and return with the trunk and handed a small dagger over to Harry.

"All I need a few drops to be placed over the crystal just above the lock. The second the second drop of blood has been absorbed the crystal shall sink into the trunk and active the wards." Harry nicked his finger and watched as two drops of blood fell on to the small crystal and it vanish from site. He could feel the ward active.

"I love the trunk. I will most likely be back to do more business with you. Just don't know when." Harry told Edward as he shrank the trunk and placed it in his pocket. And leaving the shop. Looking at his battered watch he notices that he has over an hour and half to kill before his clothes will be ready. Deciding to see how his elves are he made his way to Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry not an up date. that will be later on. just to let you know there is a new poll on my profile page that i need help with._

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Gringotts pt 2, shopping pt 2._

As Harry entered Gringotts there was a lot of active around. He saw goblins moving faster than he had ever seen them do before. Witch and wizards where nearly running around. Looking at the tellers he could see that most of them weren't busy and wonder why the rest of the goblins and wizards/witches that works there was in a hurry.

Walking up to a teller. "Good afternoon. I'm lord potter and I would like to see lord Trihock." He told the Goblin teller that was not really interested in what was happening around him.

"GRIPHOCK!" the teller shouts still not looking at Harry. A few seconds later Griphock walks up to them and waves Harry to follow him.

"Griphock why is there so much active about?" he asked the goblin as he followed to Trihock's office.

"I can't tell you the coming and goings of Gringotts." Was his reply. Even if it wasn't very helpful. So just quietly followed the Goblin to Trihock's office. Once at the office Griphock knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Griphock opened the door for Harry. The next second he was on the floor with five bodies on him. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could guess. He knew who they were as after they finish kissing him he could feel them settle in his mind as true soul mates always had a connection with each other. What he didn't see was the flare of magic that blind everyone else excepted him and his five girls.

The six people on the floor heard someone clearing their throat. "While it is amusing to watch can we get down to what we are all here for please?" Harry managed to look up to see who spoke and wasn't surprised to see that it was Trihock seeing as it was his office. He could see the parents of the five girl all standing around the office with different state of looks on them. Ranging from simple confusion to outright angry.

"Sorry lord Trihock. Actually I'm not." Harry Said as he stood up and helped each girl stand giving them a kiss on the lips. "I've missed you's so much." He whispered but everyone in the room heard him.

Turning to face the rest of the room. "Lord Trihock let me introduce my wives and soul mates." Harry said completely ignoring the rest of the adults for the moment. As he walked over to stand at the side of Daphne. "This is lady Daphne Slytherin formerly Greengrass." He said as he kissed her. Before standing next to Tracey. "And this lovely lady is Tracey Black formerly Davis, Padma Ravenclaw formerly Patil, Parvati Gryffindor formerly Patil and lavender Potter formerly Brown."

"So it true?" questioned Lord Davis from where he stood. But before anyone could answer he continued to speak. "You six have been sent back in time and those five" pointing to Harry's five girls. "Are really your soul mates. How extraordinary. The last known documenter soul mates was well over seven hundred years ago."

"Yes. It is true. What you don't know is how it came to be. You see I was taking care of some business at Gringotts and when I finished I left to go home. Our home was in India. When I appeared at our house I saw it was on fire with my girls trapped inside. I tried everything I could to break the wards keeping me out. You see they were blood wards that I wasn't keyed to. How they put them up I will never know seeing as I didn't let them. Back on track. I watched as the house buried with the loves of my life trap inside. Once there was nothing but ash the wards fell. I saw the Weasley leaving and knew that it was them that kill my family." Here he stop as the memories was just too much.

"That night my mind and magic snapped. I went out and killed every Weasley that was alive. I just didn't kill them. I tortured them to death. Once I buried my soul mates I tried everything to die. Seeing that I was and I am the master of death. Death herself wouldn't let me. So I had I developed a ward or shield that would stop death from healing me. I managed it no problem and cast the spell then slit my wrist sat at my desk and poured a glass of wine while I waited for my life to end. Death turned up and tried to get pass my shield but couldn't and I final died hoping to see my loves again but instead I meet up with the three fates and lord hades of the underworld then sent me back in time with my soul mates and the rest is history. Oh I have to kill Voldemort and Dumbledore but I'm also going to make sure that the Weasley are not going to be a problem to me and mine." He finished his tale.

All the females didn't have a dry eye and the males looked stony at best. Trihock just looked like himself. "Anyway. Lord Trihock how is Mits and Sally doing?" Harry asked.

"Who are Mits and Sally?" Harry's girls asked.

"They are my two new elves that I bought from Knockturn alley. I'll explain more later." He told them.

"Both are recovering. My wife wants the person who tortured the elves and to do what they did only a hundred times worst. I will send for her." He said as he pushes something on his desk. Ten minutes later the door opened and Trihock's wife walked in.

"Hello Alicia how is Mits and Sally?" Harry asked her the second she had sat next to her husband.

"They are sleeping at the moment and should be awake in an hour. Now Lord Potter where did you get them from?"

"The shop your husband told me that was in Knockturn alley. The owner was a Robert Malfoy I believe." He told her. Thou before she could say anything.

"There is another Malfoy out their?" asked Tracey. "Oh and Harry we didn't tell you before. But when we died we were pregnant." The look on Harry's face had every smile until it turned to one of pure rage and scared everyone including the two Goblins in the office. Tracey, Daphne, Padma, Parvati and lavender quickly wrapped their hands around him so that he couldn't take off and most likely kill the Weasley family.

"Harry you need to listen to us. Before you run off and do something that will take you away from us. Please Harry." Padma spoke softly to him. Harry just nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue if he spoke.

"Not all the Weasley's are involed. George was not himself I don't think he was ever himself after his twin brother death, Arthur looked like he was under the Imprerius curse and Hermione looked worse for wear. I think that Weasley had been beating her. As I did manage to see some bruises on her arms when she rubbed her arms."

That stops Harry dead. He had always wondered about Hermione and how she was involed in the deaths of his wives now he knew she was forced. The same as Arthur. George he knew that he wasn't the same after his twin brother death at the battle of Hogwarts. He would have to change his plans but still most of the Weasleys was still going to disappear especially Molly, Ginny and Ronald at the least same as Bill he was the one to set the ward that stop Harry getting to his girls and stopped the girls from escaping.

The magic in the air that Harry was putting out disappeared once he calmed down enough. Making the others in the room sigh in relive. And making them realise that the most magical powerful person in the magical world at the moment was sat in this office surround by his loves and for once they were glad that they were soul mates that could calm him down otherwise they don't know what would have happened had he not calmed down.

"You know even if they hadn't do anything yet Molly, Ginny, Ronald and Bill are still going to be taken out just to make sure that they never ever do anything to you's" he told his girls. Before turning back to the room at large. "I'm sorry for losing control of myself but."

"We understand Harry. To us Goblins family comes first not gold like most humans believe." Alicia said from Trihock's side.

"Yes lord potter you don't need to apologize I would have had the same reaction as you." Padma and Parvati mother said as she kneeled in front of him. "After all you are our son-in-law and you need not apologize to us."

"Thank you." Harry told her. "Now that I'm not about to go off cock and bull." He got a smack on the head from his five girls. "I did actually come here to see how Mits and Sally were doing before I headed back to pick up my order from madam Malkin and to also make an appointment for two days so that I could talk to your architect for the manor I want the Goblins to build and ward."

"Well let's set up the appointment first then you can follow Alicia down to the healing vault. Let me go and see what times are available then you can go and see your elves." Trihock said before he left the office.

"Lady Trihock what was the condition of the two elves that Harry brought in?" Lavender asked.

Alicia looked at Harry to see if she could answer. He just nodded. "Well it would be easy to say that their bones weren't broken, there was not spinal damage or brain injury and that was it." She stops and looked at Harry before speaking again. "They were rape at least twenty times each." She stopped suddenly as the office door was blown off its hinges as Harry's magic snapped.

Everyone saw a lance of magic shoot out of the office and most likely towards the shop owner of where Harry bought the two elves.

"Why are you so concerned about two lower house elves?" Lord Greengrass asked.

The silence that followed that question could have but a cemetery to shame with how quite the room went. Harry slowly turned to look at him. The expression on Harry's face would have scared the most evil person and made them run away. Hell Lord Greengrass felt like running at this very second. As Harry's glowing deadly green eyes was piercing him.

Before Harry could say or do anything Daphne was the one that acted. `SLAP' the resounding sound of Daphne slapping her father and running out of the room shocked them but Harry who quickly followed Daphne out and caught her up in the lobby of Gringotts.

"Oh Harry. What my father said." He stops her from speaking by placing a finger to her lips.

"Shh. It doesn't matter. At the moment." He told her as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. A few seconds later they we both engulfed with four pair of arms as his other soul mates came and wrapped their arms around the two of them. "He is nothing like the man I once respect. He would never have asked that question to me. It's like it is a different time." He stops as the girls looked at him. "Right I know it's a different time it's just everything is different. I can't explain it but it seems like that we are not only back in time but in a different reality or universe. Do you understand?" he asked them quietly as they were in a very public area and people was watching them.

"Yeah we know what you mean. But also everything still seams the same as well." Came Tracey's voice from behind him.

"Come on lets go see Mits and Sally then I need to go and pick up my clothes before returning back to the Dursley and you five with your parents. Once the manor has been built we will move there and no-one will stop us." He told them getting happy smile of the five seven year olds. Even if mentality they were near forty than seven.

Just as they were about to re-enter Alicia comes out and motioned them to follow her. "My husband will let you know what time and day the appointment is made for when we come back up. Thou why you want to go down and see them is confusing me. You surely are an unusual wizard Harry."

"I just want to see with my own two eyes that they are ok before I pick up the rest of my shopping." He told her. Ten minutes later harry was stood looking at the two beaten elves watching as a goblin healer poured a potion down their tiny throats. Turning to Alicia. "I will be back in around two or three hours max. To pick them both up please make sure that they are ready to go when I return."

"I will. I will also give you some potions that they will have to take for a week or two to help them fully recover."

"Thank you." Was all she got before the cart that Harry had climbed into speed of back to the lobby of Gringotts.

The second they returned to the lobby they were meet with Trihock and five sets of parents. Who seemed to be angry. For some reason. Not that he cared. He made his way over to Trihock to find out the date and time. "Ah lord Potter. Your appointment has been made for the twenty of October at 10.30 am. Do you require any help with transporting to Gringotts that day?" Trihock asked him.

"Yeah it would be easy than traveling the day bus that is always a nightmare." Harry answered. "Thanks I will see you then." Before walking towards his girls. "Are you going with your parents or are you going shopping with me?" he asked them complete ignoring lord Greengrass.

"Now listen her young man. You can't just go and ignore me when I'm trying to get your attention." Harry turned to face him. "That's better we still need to talk about all this mess with you and them and about you's being soul mates. So that means that you aren't going anywhere just yet." Lord Greengrass finished saying.

"Right girls are you going with your parents or shopping with me?" Harry asked again. Watching lord Greengrass face turn red with angry or embarrassment he didn't know or care. All he wanted to do now was finish his shopping and return to the Dursley and sort a few things out. Thou he was almost sure that the three Dursley had run instead of facing him and if they had he couldn't be arsed to chase after them.

"Now listen here son." Lord Greengrass started.

"I'm not your son. If I was I would do everything possible to disown myself sir." and just looked at the girls

"We have to go with our parents and sort stuff out. We will see you tomorrow?" Padma asked even though it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I will be around Diagon and the surrounding area tomorrow." He told them. Before kissing each one on the lips and turning towards the exit. Just as he was about to leave.

"I haven't finished talking to you." Lord Greengrass started.

"Yes you have. As you haven't apologised to me about that comments on house elves you have nothing to say to me. So good day to you sir." harry told him before walking out of the bank. And back in to Diagon alley.

Making his way to madam Malkin he steps inside the store and not a moment too soon as his spot Albus Dumbledore walking towards Gringotts. `ah good hope he didn't see me' he thought as he watched to old bastard walk in to the bank.

"Welcome back young man your order is just about finished." He heard from behind just as Dumbledore entered Gringotts.

"Ah thank you madam. I take it they were no problems with my order?" he asked her.

"No. no problems at all young man." Madam Malkin answered.

"Thank you. Here is the rest of the money." He said as he handed over a sack with the rest of the money he owed her. "I will most likely be back in a month or two again for some new clothes so keep my measurements just on the safe side."

"I will I look forward to your business again young man."

Harry left the shop and quickly made his way to the leaky cauldron and back in to the muggle world. Walking up to the bus stop he quickly asked which bus would take him to Surrey.

"You want the bus 225 should be here in the next ten or fifteen minutes." An elder man told him.

"Thank you." And sat waiting for the bus.

Ten minutes later the bus turned up and Harry got on and paid for his ticket to surrey. He was only taking the bus to spend as much time as he could away from the Dursley until he had to deal with them.

Just over half an hour later harry was stepping of the bus at surrey quays station and walked over to the taxi rank and waited in the small line of only two people for a taxi. "Where to?"

"Privet drive please." he told the drive and sat thinking of how or if he should change everything. He also thought if he should just break Sirus out or have it seemed that he died in Azkaban till he can get hold of the rat. It would be something he wishes he could talk to someone about but with his wives being with their parents till his manor was built he was alone.

Reaching Privet drive he paid the drive his bill then made his way to the house. He couldn't see any lights on or hear any noise. He wonders if the Dursley had done a runner but couldn't muster up the emotions to care. Entering the house he saw that it was a mess. They had left and in a hurry.

"Good don't have to deal with them then." He said as Hedwig came flying in and landed on his shoulder. "Hay girl. Looks like we have the house to our self. I better get some of my wards up. Before the old bastard comes a looking." He said.

Walking to the back yard he picked up a normal stone and walked back into the house. Getting his uncles carving set out he quickly carved some runes in the stone that he had enlarged so that it was easy to work with. Once he finished carving the runes he cut his finger and drop some blood on it Hedwig swooped down and held out her wing as if she wanted her blood used as well. "Are you sure girl?" he asked her and getting a hoot in reply he cut her wing and let some blood drop on the stone.

Healing her wing pretty quickly and watched her fly out to go and hunt he made his way back out to the back yard and dug a small hole to drop the stone in. once in place he poured enough magic to power a castle with and the wards sprang to life. Giving him the feeling of protection and he could also feel Hedwig as well even thou she was of hunting at the moment.

Walking back into the house he saw the Dursley had even taken to food with them. Thou he did wonder what they were going to do with the frozen seeing as the freeze was still in the house. Walking back out in to the hallway he used the phone and orders some Chinese take away for himself. Tomorrow he would have to go food shopping but he was to use to that. That he didn't mind and seeing as he was the only one going to eat it he could buy what he wanted for a change.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – express and sorting._

Three years had passed since Harry and his wives had travelled back. And he was now living in India with them. The only thing he missed was making love to his wives but as his and their bodies were still too young they had vote to wait. Knowing that they could hurt each other if they made love at such a young age.

(Flashback)

It had taken the goblins three months to build his manor. Seeing as he had improved the designs better than the last time. It now had four sub-basements a ground floor, a first floor that house the formal dining room and his office, then there was the second floor that had the guest bedrooms all twenty two bedrooms with bathroom as well, then there was the family floor that house the family library and the family office, then there was the master floor that housed the master bedroom and the ward matrix room.

The manor itself wasn't where he wanted it in the first place but while he was out surveying the land he found a lay line and quickly had the house built over it to help power the wards.

Walking out to his private beach he called his wives.

"Hello loves. I take it you love the manor and the private beach?" he asked them. They hadn't even unpacked yet and all five girls were already on the beach. He watched as all five girls ran towards him naked as the day they were born.

"Yeah. The manor is not in the same spot like last time. And it is even more beautiful looking than the old manor. The beach isn't half bad as well." Padma said.

"So that's why your five are naked then?" he question/stated. Getting big smiles in return as his answer. "Never mind. But before we do anything else. We need to talk. And I can't believe that I'm the one about to say this while you five are naked and looking more beautiful than I thought possible. But you know that we can't make love till our bodies have grown a bit more." He said.

"Yeah. Our parents said the same thing the day we returned from Gringotts as they knew that this day was coming and they couldn't do anything about it. Thou it does help with the Patil's having a house over here as well. So that they can check up on us and easy the worries of the other parents." Daphne said.

He had sat down and talked to her father a couple of days after he got back to the empty Dursley house hold. There were no blows or punches. But it didn't mean that he like the man anymore. In the old life Daphne's father would never had said the things he said but as he wanted to move on he let bygones be bygones.

"Good. Thou we still are sharing a bed. Because if you think I'm sleeping in this manor without my wives in the same bed you five have another thing coming.

(End flashback)

Two years after they moved in the Greengrass, the browns, and the Davis all bought land nearby and had a house built so that they had their own place to stay when they visited their daughters. He loved having the extended family over now even Miles Greengrass Daphne's father. It had taken another talking for the two of them to get past what was said and move on as a family.

Miles, Tomas Davis taught him about the Wizengamot. David Brown had taught him some special forms of magic that wasn't magic at all. Seeing as he was a massager he taught Harry all the trick he knew and the girls was thankful for all the lesson.

He was sitting at his desk when a brown owl winged its way into the manor. He had been waiting for this as his girls had all received there letter from Hogwarts over the last few day and he was the only one waiting.

Opening the letter as he walked into the family room where everyone was seat either eating or reading a newspaper. It took a few seconds before they realised that he was in the room with his Hogwarts letter.

"Um Harry. We girls have decided that we want to go to Hogwarts. We might be able to save certain people. Like Hermione, Susan and Hannah." Lavender stops there knowing it was a sore subject to him. The first was beaten by her husband and the other two died in the war protecting the first years of Hogwarts.

"Are you all sure? That you want to go? You know I can get us into any school on the planet are you sure that you want Hogwarts?" he knew that they would be going but he wanted to make 100% sure.

"Yes we are." This time they all answered.

"Ok we are going to Hogwarts. Sally can you please take our replies to Hogwarts professor McGonagall please. You don't have to wait but please tell her to get the marriage suet ready for the Me." harry told his beloved house elf that had survived after the beating she had gotten from the shop owner but Mits didn't make it and that sadden Harry.

The day of September the first came quicker than he knew and was in some ways looking forward to it and in some way not. The girls where all pack and ready to go. And he could see that they were looking forward again to going to Hogwarts. He had sally pop them to the platform as he didn't want to run in to any set up. I.e. the Weasley and the family had no problem with that.

"Come on lets go and find a compartment then we can say our goodbyes." Harry said to the group. As he made his way to the Hogwarts express. God he hate the colours red and gold. Preferring green, silver, blue and gold. "Can't you tell the headmaster is just a Gryffindor." He said pointing to the express.

Walking right to the last compartment harry placed all their trunks in the overhead racks with a little help of wandless magic. He was glad that he had practiced his wandless now and had more control over it. He could do most of the spell right up till fourth year. Thou there weren't spell as that was for wand magic he had to find the right method for wandless as it wasn't structure and more pure than wand which was structured and was helped by the magical ingredient in the wand.

Once the trunks were safely away the six of them made their way back to the platform to say goodbye to their families. Once everyone had said their goodbyes they returned back to the compartment and waited for the train to begin its journey north towards Scotland and Hogwarts.

About ten minutes in to the train ride the compartment door barged open and the one person Harry didn't want to deal with walked in. "Can I join you as every other compartment is full?" Ask a red demon from hell known as Ronald Weasley.

He had opened his mouth to tell the little bastard to piss off when he saw the shit huff and puff till his trunk was in the only space left above their heads. He then forced his way closer to Harry knocking both Padma and Daphne over so the he could get closer to Harry.

"Do you mind?" Harry snapped at him as he moved pass the red haired bastard to help Padma and Daphne off the floor.

Turning back to the red hair menace. "Can I ask why you thought it was polite to barge in to someone's compartment and knock two people who were sitting down on to the floor?" harry asked in his most cold voice.

"Huh I needed a place to sit. And everywhere else was full." Red hair answered.

"I know for a fact that, that is a lie. This train was built to hold over five hundred students including the drive and trolley lady. There are barely four hundred students going to Hogwarts at this moment in time. So there will be over compartments that are empty where you can go and sit. I.e. piss off." harry said while holding the compartment door open.

"Come on mate. Why do you even want to sit with these bints." He started but didn't finish as he found himself flying out of the compartment head first in to the door facing Harry's compartment. Which was followed by red's trunk landing on his most private area.

Slamming the door behind him the glass rattled but didn't shatter. "Stupid Weasley bastard." He muttered under his breath thou his girls did hear him.

An hour into the journey and while they were in the middle of a conversation when there was a knock on the door. Watching as the door opened. Their stood his once upon time best friend who was by all accounts beaten by her red husband before Harry's family was murder by the red haired Family of demons. He regretted killing Hermione now that he knew she was most likely not acting in her own manor and was being forced to act the way she did.

He watched as she stood in the doorway looking around the compartment with her brown coloured eyes. Her eyes roamed around the compartment before landing on Harry. "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad by any chance?"

"No. we haven't" Harry he answered her. "What is the toad's name?" he asked her.

"Uhm I don't know. The toad belongs to a Neville Longbottom. And I forgot to ask for the toad's name."

"Tell you what. Why don't you go and get Neville and bring him back here and I will get the toad once I know the name?"

"Uhm sure. Thank you." And with that she left to get Neville Harry thought.

"Well girls you five can help her. Try and bring her out of her shell and I will do the same for Neville." Harry said to them.

"Of course Harry." all five said in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Why do I get the feeling you five are up to something and I'm going to be the one that gets caught out?" he asked the room. But just received smiles from the five girls. "Yeah I most likely don't want to know." he mumbled.

Five minutes later Hermione was back with Neville. Once he got the name even though he already knew it. He summoned the toad right to his waiting hands.

"Thank you." Neville said then left to where ever he was sitting. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Would you care to join us?" he asked her.

Nodding her head she seats down in between lavender and Parvati while Harry sat between Daphne and Tracey who was sat near the window with Padma sitting on Daphne's other side. The girls started talking about anything and everything dragging Hermione in to it as well. As Harry went back to his thoughts of over the last three years. He first thought back to the day that the girls said they were going to try and spend at least a quarter of his and their money.

(Start flashback)

"Harry?" called lavender as she and the other four walked in to Privet drive two days after meeting him in Gringotts.

"Yeah." He answers from the kitchen where he was sat talking to sally.

"We." She said while waving herself and the other four girls. "Have decided to see if we can spend a quarter of you's and our money in one day."

`Great here we go again' he thought. They had tried to spend hundreds of thousands of millions in the last time but couldn't do it. It wasn't from trying but it was just too hard to spend that amount of money in a single day. "Ok. Have fun. And no you can tell me what you bought when you come back. I and sally will have dinner ready for around six. And your parents are coming as well. So don't be late."

They returned home at half five with disappointed face. "Well how did your shopping spree go?" he asked them.

While their parents watched from the side.

"Not good. We managed to spend less than 1% of your and our total money in just buying share of companies in the magical and muggle world. Than we found out that it would only increase your and our total amount by at least 200 – 3oo% in the next year." Daphne said as she sat down next to her father and mother.

"I could have told you that. I sent a letter to my account manager yesterday telling him to buy shares in every muggle technology company as well as invest in the tourist side of the muggle world. I still couldn't spend passed 10% of my total and will only make more money as the year goes on."

(End flashback)

Yeah now instead of making around a few hundred million a year it was now closer to a few trillion a year. In the end he started a few hundred charities in both the magical and muggle world each with a hundred million already invested in to them. And still couldn't spend his fortune.

Half an hour later the trolley lady turns up and sees if they want anything of the trolley where Harry buys at least have of it for him and the girls in the compartment. He had just turned around and entered the compartment when.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared. They walked into the compartment like they owned the place. "So it's true. What everyone is saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment so that must make you Harry Potter?"

"Uhm no. I'm Lord Harry James potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Thou I do go by Harry potter but only to my friends. Which you are not. But never mind who are you?" Harry asked the knowing full well who the git was.

"Draco Malfoy…" but was interrupted from behind by no other than Ronald Weasley who snorted and Draco turned on Ron.

"No need to ask who you are, red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Draco said to Weasley while Harry watched as the two glared at each other. `Damn this is amusing' he thought.'

"You'll soon learn Potter which families are much better than other. You don't want to going to making friends with the wrong sort." Draco said to Harry while glaring at Weasley before he glared at all the girls in the compartment. "Well, well, well. My father was disappointed that he couldn't set up a contract for you Greengrass."

"Actually. It isn't Greengrass. I'm married to Harry here my name is Daphne Potter Slytherin. And before you start on the others you should get their names." Daphne said from where she was sat.

Before anyone else could say a word harry spoke to Weasley. "Didn't I toss you out and tell you not to come back. So why are you here? Better still piss off." turn to Draco. "And you before you insult any more of my wives piss the fuck off and go and suck your daddy's death eater cock like a good little bot that you are." He pushed them out of the compartment with a little help from magic and shut the door.

"That was rude of you." Hermione said from her seat between lavender and Parvati.

"Was it. First Weasley barge in early and knocked two of my wives over just so he could get closer to the boy who lived. Second he was rude and third I don't like him period. Then let's start on Malfoy. His father is a death eater which is a person who joined Voldemort and loves to rape and kill and they don't care who they hurt. Second he was rude and insulted my wives and final in the magical world I'm a social standing higher than he is so no I don't think I was rude."

The look on her faces was priceless and didn't need to be on her face. A look of confusion. "What do you mean social standing and how can you have more than one wife?" she asked.

"To answer your first. Social standing in the magical world is different from the muggle world. While I have a lordship in the muggle world it means absolute shit. Nothing the only thing it will get me is a pass to see the queen or make it easy to see the queen that's it. In the magical world my lordship comes with different meaning. First and foremost I own about 60 – 70% of the magical world. Most people work for me. Work on my lands and I take care of them as they take care of my lands. But the main duty for me is. Once I reach seventeen I will take my place in our high courts where we make laws oversee treaties. Or it will when I get in the court. As of this minute the court and the ministry are run by a few very corrupted people."

"Let's take Dumbledore for starters. Did you know that since he took over as head he has dumbed the lesson down so much that if you were to travel back to the very first class offered by the founders you would be kick out of Hogwarts for being how can I put this. Weak. Everyone says that Dumbledore is the strongest wizard alive. Yet he would be classed as weak compared to a first year student of when Hogwarts first opened do you know why?"

Shaking her head Hermione said "No."

"Because Dumbledore doesn't want anyone more powerful than he is. The ministry doesn't want anyone more powerful than they are and Voldemort and his lot well if you was stronger than them do you think they would come after you. No they would run and hide just like the little bitches they are. All three parties don't want anyone stronger than themselves because they would then lose the power which they should never have had."

"Now you asked how I can have more than one wife. That one is easier to answer. Simple as these five are my soul mates. We have been married for three beautiful years. You have heard of soul mates in the muggle world. Well it is almost the same in the magical world excepted that the first time you kiss your true soul mate you start a bond forming the bond finishes forming the day you come together. If you get my meaning." He muttered the last part.

And by the blush on Hermione's face he knew that she got his meaning. "And before you say it. Yes in the magical world you can have more than one wife under certain conditions. Main you have to have more than one soul mate that is the easy route but it is very rare to find your soul. That I found five of mine made me the luckiest and happiest man alive. The other way is money or land. You have to be able to afford a nice lifestyle for more than one wife and have enough land to bring in more money. As you can see I hit all three very early." He told her with a dry tone of voice.

She looked at him for a moment. "You don't want this?" she asked while waving her hands around the other five girls.

"God yes. I love each of my wives very much. What I don't want is every tom dick and bastard out there going after my wives. But once it is known that I have five wives. More parents are going to send contract just because I can afford it. You see in the magical world it is so rare that a wizard is rich enough to afford two wives so most stick to on. Now image how rich I am for five wives and also know that I spend about a million on each girl and that is just pocket money to me. Ah now you get it. You see I'm happy just as I am. But you watch maybe not this week but from next week I bet marriage contracts start making their way to me."

Looking down at his watch. I will leave so that you six can get change we have only about half an hour left till we reach Hogwarts." He said as he stood up and got his uniform out of his trunk and left to get changed.

He returned ten minutes later to find that the girls had change but Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?" he asked out.

"She went to get her trunk and get changed there." Parvati answered.

"Ok and why do you all have faces like thunder?"

"She can't understand how you can have so many wives and she thinks it is wrong compared to the muggle world." Tracey said.

Harry nodded his head excepting this at some point. "Now don't think I'm on her side. But I can see where she is coming from. She's wrong. But I can still see her point. She was brought up in the muggle world and we were in the magical world thou we have done our muggle education as well. If you five want I can talk to her?" he asked them.

"No. we will do it. She needs to learn that she is in the magical world now." Daphne said.

"Ok. Right before we get to Hogwarts I need to know what house are we going in. thou I'm sure there is the married quarters we can use. Plus if I have to I will use my heir status if I need to. But what house are we going to?" he asked them.

Before any of them answered the train started to slow down. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Looking at the girls he could see them shrinking their trunks and placing them in their pockets. "Good idea. So what house?" he asked as he shrink his trunk and placed it in his pocket.

"Ravenclaw." Padma said. "Plus it would also cover up for us having so much knowledge and how we can perform the spell or make the potions better than the rest of the first years."

"My Ravenclaw princess shouldn't you have been in Slytherin the first time around with a mind like that." harry said with a smile. Then kissed her soundly.

"Damn stupid younger bodies." He heard all the girls mutter.

"Yes it is a shame. Just remember thou just three more years then we can be doing that." he told them. While eyeing his wives up and down and giving them a saucy grin.

They waited as the train slowed down to a complete stop and watched as everyone started to push people out of the way to get off the train. Especially the older years. Turning back to the girls before he step out of the compartment. "Iii'mmm baaaccckk!" he said in his most evil voice he could manage. And also receiving five slaps on the head of his girls. "Hay I could have gone with. Hheerreess hhaaarrryyy. But I don't think you would have liked that one."

Once everyone was off the train harry and the girls heard a formally voice call out. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Hasn't changed one bit." Harry said under his breath. Thou the girls did still hear him.

"Just think that is one death you will be able to change." Daphne said while rubbing his back as they made their way over to Hagrid.

When they got to the boats he made Daphne, Tracey, Padma and Parvati get in one boat he and lavender got in another and was followed by a boy that clearly had Italian features who if Harry remembered right was Blaise Zabini the other was a girl had never seen before in either life.

"Hello. I'm Harry James Potter Lord Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This is Lavender Potter one of my wives." He said while holding his hand out to the boy. Shanking his hand.

"Zabini, Blaise. Pleasure to meet you." The newly named Blaise said. Harry turned to the girl. He could have sworn that she was related to Malfoy somehow. She defiantly had the blond hair and the grey eyes that were most common with the Malfoy family.

"Pleasure miss?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy, Citlali Malfoy." This stumped harry and lavender dead. In the old line Draco was the only Malfoy child. Now in this new time there were two Malfoys a male and a female.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Citlali Malfoy." Harry said while kissing her hand. Looking back to Lavender he saw a sparkler in her he didn't like the look of. "Lady Malfoy please meet one of my wives Lavender Potter nee Brown"

`Well that new a female Malfoy' he thought as he and the other's got in the boat. He saw the other girl looking at him as well as both Draco and Ronald watching or glaring in Ronald's case. "So tell me Blaise where do you come from?" Harry asked as Lavender was talking to Citlali.

Before he could answer Harry everyone heard Hagrid shout/say. "Everyone in. Right then. FORWARD!" and the little fleet of boats moved off and glided over the still lake. It seemed like the lake was made from glass it was the smooth. Turning back to Blaise.

"You was about to say?" he questioned.

"I come from a small island near Italy called Ponza. It is a beautiful little island and I live with my mother." Blaise said. `Hum I remember some rumours about his mother' Harry thought. It must have shown on his face. "Do you believe the rumours going around about my mother?" Blaise asked him.

"Not really. I have heard the rumours of course. Don't take much stock in rumours thou I prefer the truth to rumours." Harry answered him.

Before Blaise could say anything else. They heard Hagrid yell. "HEADS DOWN!" as the first lot of the little boats reached the cliff's edge. Bend they heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which opened to a wide space within in the cliff. The boats carried on along a dark tunnel that took them deep and deep in the cliff and under the castle. Till they final came to a halt at an underground harbour.

As everyone got out of the boats Harry and his group head Hagrid. "Oy, you there is this your toad?" and wouldn't you have guessed it seemed that Trevor the toad didn't like being around Neville very much and was an escape artist.

Harry watched as Neville cried Trevor's name and hold out his hands for the escaping toad. Once the entertainment had finished they started to climb up a touch lit passageway that wasn't creep at all. As they climbed the passageway it open up to a smooth damp patch of grass in the shadow of the great castle.

"Everyone here? Follow me." Hagrid called out as he led them along a stone path leading up to the castle where he raised his giant fist and knocked three times. The doors open just like it would in a scary horror movie just without the sound and Harry was tempted to make the sound to see if any of the first years would scream or fainted but held back when he saw the looks his girls was giving him. Like they knew what he was thinking which they most likely as they were constant in his mind and him in there's.

Once the doors fully opened there stood a tall witch that had black hair and dressed in emerald green robes. She had the hard stare just as harry remembered her to have it when he first went to Hogwarts. And he had fond memories of her.

"The firs'-years, professor McGonagall." Hagrid said once the doors finished opening.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She told the half giant. The voice was just the same as he remembered that crisp no messing tone. With a hint of her Scottish heritage. The entrance hall was just as he remembered huge, so huge that it could have filled the Dursley house. But not his manor. Which he was pleased about.

Following the professor across the entrance to a small empty chamber that Harry remembered from his first time where he first meet his very first living ghost. And listened to the speech that McGonagall was giving.

"Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest." At that point he stops listening to her as he remembered her say this same speech when he first came to Hogwarts in his old life. And he saw his girls also stop listening. Looking at his girls he remembered the night he talked to their fathers after he and the girls moved into the manor.

(Start flashback)

Harry was sat in his office with the fathers of his girls as he had started to call them. And he knew that the girls liked the way he said his girls.

"You asked us her Lord Potter?" lord Greengrass said once they were all sat down.

"I did. And thank you for coming. I wish to clear the air with all of us. As I know that it is hurting the girls when they see us glaring at each other. And I thought that with the other lords being here we wouldn't resort to our wands. Well you and your wand against me and my wandless powers."

Taking a deep breath. "Look I know that you are brought up thinking that house elfs are beneath you. But to me and the way I was raised I will never see that. And what you said was the same as the Dursley said about me. It hit a sore point with me and I lashed out at you. And for that I apologise. But I hope you can understand that I will never, while I live let anyone talk down a house elf in my person."

It took a while for lord Greengrass to respond to Harry. "I can understand that and I also apologise for what I said in the bank. It was wrong of me to speak out like that. And yes you are right that I was raised thinking that house elfs are beneath me. I can't promise that I won't say anything like that again. But I will try and change my views.

(End flashback)

After his talked to the fathers the life of the new potter manor was more welcome and the girls noticed a change in all the males. It was a more relaxed change. He turned back to see McGonagall leaving the room and wonder what he was forgetting. He knew he was forgetting something and before he'd membered he heard several people scream as ghost begins to float through the walls.

Ignoring the cries of shock he turned to the girls. "Did you know that Malfoy had a sister or at least a female cousin going by Citlali Malfoy?" he asked them. "And I think our dear lavender here is going to try and set me up with her in some way?" Making said girl blush at being caught out.

"Was she cute?" Daphne asked.

"She was." He answered with his guard going up. He loved his wives but knew that when they got something between their teeth they don't let go. "I'm not going to win am I?" he asked the stupid question that he already knew the answer to. "Don't answer. Stupid question." They he went back to looking around till McGonagall came back.

"It's true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts then." A voice called out. He knew the voice belong to Ronald Weasley. He was actually excepting it to come from Draco for some reason. But it seemed that Ronald has taken his place to be the thorn in Harry's side this time around. Especially since he caught Draco watching what was happening and stood next to his sister. Who seemed to be speaking in to his ear.

"You know the only good Weasley is the animal kind. You are neither wanted nor needed weasel. So why don't you piss off and leave all us good folk alone." Harry said final turning to face Ronald. He saw that the weasel had two other people with him. One Dean Thomas and the other was Seamus Finnegan. "Oh I see that you have found your girlfriends already." Harry said out loud.

"We are his girlfriend's we aren't even girls." The two idots said. Harry just raises his eyebrow.

"Really. So that is why your hands are on his arse." And with a little help from wandless magic their hands where on Ronald's arse that had a happy look on his face. Both boys yanked their hands away and before they could retort McGonagall came back.

"Move along now." Her sharp voice sound over the group as she spoke to the ghost. "Right everyone form a line." Harry fell in between Daphne and Parvati with his hands firmly on Daphne's arse. He did like her arse over the overs as it was firmer.

Once all the first years was in the hall and looking at the sorting hat. Daphne turned her head to face Harry. "Have a good feel?" she asked him with mirth in her eyes.

"Of course. Did you accept anything different?" he asked back.

"Of course not. But you could have pinched it a little." She told him while laying the puppy dog look heavily on him.

"Stop with the looks. You know that I can't resist the puppy eye look." He told her while trying and failing to not look at her.

"Should we be paying attention to the sorting for our names and why has Daphne been called yet?" Tracey asked. Just as Neville longbottom was sort in to Gryffindor. The smile that came over Harry told the girls everything they need to know. "What do you know?" Tracey asked after watching him.

"You five are all married to me and all have the Potter name in you's it wouldn't surprise me if the sorting list knew this and redid itself to make sure that the true names were called out or that we are all sorted together." He answered her. Just as Malfoy walked forward without his cocky walk and attitude which puzzled Harry a bit.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted making Harry's mouth drop open in surprise. The entire hall was quite as they had expected Draco Malfoy to go in Slytherin.

"Ok wasn't excepting that." he said then heard.

"Malfoy, Citlali!" McGonagall call out. Harry watched her very carefully. He could admit that she was beautiful even if he only admitted to himself. She had the same features as Draco but more feminine. The same blond hair and grey eyes. Her eyes unlike Draco which wasn't showing any warmth hers did.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He watched as she made her way over to the blue and bronze table which was clapping politely. And watched as she sat next to Draco. "Well this is going to be an interesting year." Harry said so that only his girls could hear him.

Harry watches as McGonagall came to his name and knew that she didn't want to say out the name or names. To her relief the sorting hat shouted out. "HARRY POTTER AND HIS WIVES!" the entire hall. Though harry did like the shocked look on the old man's face. And while he didn't hate the old man. He still had a job to do given to him by the fates them self's. Then the world went blank as the sorting hat lowered on to the heads of all six of them.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter and his wives."

"How did you know?" Harry asked the hat.

"Magic. Everything is connected to everything in a way. When you was sent back it left enough magical trail for Hogwarts to sense and as I'm connect to the castle I also knew. That type of magic and how powerful the magic was would also leave a scent on the ones that used it and to be frank you reek of it. Now let me go through your memories to see why."

The next second they saw their past life's flash through their eyes as the sorting hat watched each memory. "I must say Mr. Potter. How are you still the way you are and not completely dark is beyond me. Having to watch you wives/soul mates die like they did would turn most men to the darkness but you didn't. You did get revenge but you didn't fall completely to the dark ways. Ah I see. I must warn you that you will not be able to kill the headmaster while he is on the grounds and before you ask going by your memories the headmaster must have deactivate the wards that protect him when Snape killed him."

"There are wards to protect the headmaster?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes it was set up by Salazar himself before he left. Now going by your memories you was sorted in to Gryffindor with two of your wives and another two from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw. While you are still brave you will not be parted from your wives which to me is loyalty beyond a normal Hufflepuff thou there are some members that you would most likely kill after the first night so that house is out. I'm not even going to say Gryffindor as we would wake up with three members dead and blooded. Slytherin is still a choice and Ravenclaw as well. Your plans lead me to Slytherin though your knowledge leads me to Ravenclaw."

Everyone in the hall waited for the sorting hat to shout out the name of the house that the Potters would be going to. They started to get bored after the first ten minutes then the next final after half an hour the sorting hat shouted.

"Better be."


	5. Chapter 5

**An: this is a thank you to all the people who have left a review of this story. I'm sorry that I can't always write back as I am working on three stories and a book of my own.**

_Chapter 5 – sorting cont. and first week._

"RAVENCLAW MARRIAGE SUIT!"

Before McGonagall moved the hat Harry and the girls heard. "The headmaster is telling me to resort you Mr. Potter."

"Ignore him." Was the last thought Harry had before the sorting hat was removed.

"Mr Potter if you and your wives please sit at the Ravenclaw table professor flitwick will take you to the Ravenclaw marriage suit at the end of the feast." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and the girls walked over to the table with the Ravenclaw's were sitting at as everyone was clapping politely with the newly sort group. He listened as Blaise Zabini was sorted in to Slytherin again. This time around he was determined to make friend in every house especially with the one he had tentatively made on the journey to Hogwarts.

"Wasn't expecting a potter to be in Ravenclaw or for you to be married five times." A boy the same aged of Harry said/asked.

"What can I say? I don't do what people expect of me and since I've meet my wives/soul mates three years ago we haven't been separated since and Hogwarts isn't going to do it either. And with the girls being smart and beautiful we were bound to be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I let the ladies choose which house. By the way I'm Harry potter." He said holding his hand out.

"Terry Boot. And it is a pleasure to meet you." For the rest of the feast they talk about anything and everything while the girls talked to the other first year's girls.

Once all the dishes were eaten and cleaned the headmaster stood up. "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. For our returning students welcome back and to our new students to Hogwarts. Just before you all head of too bed I need to tell you a few rules. The forbidden forest is as its name suggests is forbidden and is strictly forbidden. A few of the older students should remember that as well." Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking at the Weasley twins with a twinkle in his eye.

"Our care taker has asked me to remind you all that that you are to not use magic in the corridors. Quidditch trails will begin in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact madam Hooch. And final, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish a very painful death."

"Stupid old git." Harry muttered under his breath. Thou the girls did hear him.

"And now bedtime, off you trot." Dumbles finished his speech.

"What are we horses?" harry asked out before he stop himself. "Uhm sorry." He really wasn't. He spotted professor Flitwick walking towards him and his girls

"Mr. Potter and wives. I'm professor Flitwick. I'm here to show you to your quarters. If you will please follow me." a tiny man that harry and the girls knew to be a half Goblin but one hell of a duelling master and a charms master with ward as a secondary master to his charms.

(Start flashback)

"Hello professor." Harry said one day as he walked down the hollow halls of Hogwarts.

"Ah hello Mr. Potter. Who is you day?" professor flitwick asked.

"It is ok. I was in the library looking for any books on warding. When I came across a book written by you. And came to see if it was true and to see if you would please give me some tips or lessons on warding.

"I could but you need a more inform on charms as warding is a sub branch of charms and takes about five years to even master the basic of wards. And I don't mean the wards that stop muggles and other to find any first year can do them with enough knowledge."

(End flashback)

It had taken nearly two years of self-study in advance charms before he could move on to warding. But he loved every minute of it. He was also sad the day he found his old professor had passed on after the war. It was said that he had given up the war had hurt him more than anyone had known and he passed in his sleep. Harry and the girls had made the trip back to England for his funeral. As he was one person that they all would miss.

Following the tiny professor up the eastern tower they went pass where the Ravenclaw common room was but not far pass it. They came to a stop just outside a painting of a large landscape with many ravens on it.

"Sapientia!" professor said out loud and the group watched as the painting opened up to reveal a door hidden behind it. "This is the old married quarters for Ravenclaw tower. There is another one further down but this one is the closes to the common room. Inside you will find it to be like a self-contained flat. Breakfast starts at eight tomorrow with it being the weekend. With that said I will see you at breakfast." They watched as the professor left. They sorted out their trunks and get ready for bed.

The following morning saw Harry and the girls enter the great hall and make their way over to their house table for breakfast. While the girls were sat talking to each other harry start talking to the other first year boys of the house.

"Good morning." He said the second he sat down next to them. "Terry. How was your night? And who are our fellow first years boys?" He asked while he filled his plate of breakfast.

"Morning Harry, this is Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein and Draco Malfoy."

"I know Malfoy from the train ride." Harry said looking at said boy.

"Yeah about that. I'm sorry. I was taught by father to look down on people. My cousin set me straight before the sorting." Draco said.

"I've heard of your father. Wasn't he charged of being a death eater but let go due to him saying that he was under the Imperius curse?" Harry asked between taking bites of his breakfast.

"Yes he was. Why?" Draco asked with a look that Harry couldn't place.

"Just asking as I don't like rumours and tend to go and ask the person seeing as I can't ask your father I asked you. Now then I didn't know you had a cousin called Malfoy? I thought that your father was an only child like you?"

"Yeah it's not well known but my father had a brother that was younger than him but went to Durmstrang institute. He died three years ago.

(Start flashback)

It was two days after harry had meet up with his girls in Gringotts and he was reading the paper when he came across a news article that got his interest.

**DEATH IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY**

**LUCIUS MALFOY BROTHER FOUND DEAD IN BURNED DOWN SHOP**

**It was reported this morning that Lucius Malfoy lord and head of the Malfoy family found his brother dead in his burned downed shop after it was reported that a fire broke out. It is unknown what caused the fire but Robert Malfoy was found by his brother in the ash runes of the former shop that sold magical creatures.**

**We managed to catch up with lord Malfoy.**

**Lord Malfoy is there any new news on how and why your brother's shop was burnt down?**

"**I don't have anything to add until the aurors have finished their investigation. Please don't be asking question till we have the answers and for the love of merlin don't be speaking to my family in this time of sadness.**

(End flashback)

"In a shop fire that he owned the cause was never proven. And I'm glad he died as he uses to beat her up. My father didn't like him even though they were brothers. He wasn't aloud around the manor as he tried it on with my mother one time. Father caught him and kicks him out of the house and told never to come back."

He at Look Draco. "So you don't mind that he died then?" Harry asked.

"No. as I said he was a monster. While everyone says my father is a death eater I'm sure that my uncle was one as well."

"Why have you changed your attitude Draco? On the train you was a snot nose brat that but threats out and hid behind dumb and dumber over at the Slytherin table."

"My cousin. She wasn't happy with what I did on the train she also told me to stop hiding behind my father. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Your right I wouldn't understand. I never knew my father or mother. And the rest of my family is sat there eating breakfast." He said while waving to the girls. "But you are also wrong I do understand in some ways you have a lot to live up to. And you didn't want to disappoint your father right?" he asked and got a nod from Draco in return.

"Here's the best advice you will ever get. I got this advice two years ago from my father's in laws. Be yourself fuck what others say. Your father wants you to act a certain way and you don't well don't. It's your life not his. Don't live up to other people's expectations of you live your own live and fuck the rest. What are you going to do when he is dead and you are in charge of your family follow his footsteps and be hated by the rest of the wizarding world or change and step out from your father and be recognized as someone who is better that his father every was. Fuck everyone else don't let peer pressure or family pressure tell you choose for yourself." He picks up his goblet and took a healthy swig of the juice inside.

"Right I'm going to see what my wives want to do today I will see you later." He told Draco while watching the group of boys he was sat with before moving to join the girls.

"Hello girls. What is planned for today?" he asked them while sitting next to Padma and Parvati. With his hands on their legs rubbing up and down as he knew that they love his hands doing that no matter where they were.

"We were going to have a girly day. Why?" asked lavender.

"No reason. Just wanted to see what you had planned. I think I will walk around the castle for a bit get the lay out and meet up with you's for lunch?" he asked them.

"Sure. Have fun." All five called to him as he stood and made his way out of the hall. He let his legs carry him around without any sort of destination in mind. He found himself up on the seventh floor outside the room of requirements. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. `Hum what should I do.' he thought to himself while standing completely still otherwise the room would be made into whatever he wanted and at the moment he didn't know what he wanted.

Thinking through his plans for the next three/four years he made some amendments to them and decides to get rid of the first horcrux that he could. The one in the school. Quickly think about the room of lost things he walked up and down the patch of wall where the door would appear. Three times later the large wooden door appears and Harry makes his way through it and straight in to the room where anything that was lost or needed hidden was.

Once inside he realised that he had no idea where the actually horcrux was. As it was destroy by the idot Crabbe who cast the friendfyre spell. Which killed him as well `the idot' he thought.

Walking through all the junk that has been lost or hidden he came across a couple of items that has been said to have been lost in times past. One such thing that he found that was said to have been lost for thousands of years. Or at least since near the end of the ancient Egypt. It was thought to be a myth. The first book of spells both powerful and knowledgeable. But here it was in Harry's hand.

"How had a book that is surpose to be a myth here at Hogwarts" he mumbled to himself. Coming to a decision he calls. "Sally."

"You called Master Harry?" sally asked once she fully appeared in front of Harry.

"I did. I need you to take this books and place it in my personal office safe the one that is under my personal blood ward. It is a very important book. And I would like to study it in the near future." He told her as he hand the most prized book over to her.

"Of course master Harry." and disappeared with a silently pop. He was about to start searching again when his world went black for a second then his eye sight clear up.

"Hello Harry Potter." A voice from behind him said.

Spinning round he came face to face with the fate known as Lachesis still looking like McGonagall. "Hello Lachesis. I take it this isn't a social visit and you are here to either a) give me some information or b) piss me off or c) all the above. Oh and thanks by the way that fucking hurt when you sent me back. Could have told me my powers were coming along for the ride as well. I haven't even gone to see what my power level is as I'm shit scared that it is more than last time." He said to her while sending his deadly glare at her.

"Uhm yeah that is a good idea as your power level is more than the last time."

"Great. Just fucking great. Not only did you send me back which I have to say again fucking hurt. You also made me more powerful. Thanks not." He said with a little venom in his voice.

"That wasn't my idea. And sorry. But there is a reason why I'm here. That book you found will help you in the near future. But you must be very careful. It was lost for a reason as some of the spells in their can and will change a person to the dark. But enough of that I came to let you know that you have pleased us with some of the changes that you have started."

(Start flashback)

"Girls. Please come here for a minute or two." Harry called out to his wives/soul mates.

"Sure. What's up?" they asked the second they sat down.

"You all know I have a mission to do before the end of fourth year. Even if I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Well I was thinking that we could start on some projects over the next year. Like I want to buy any and all orphanages and improve the living conditions of the children in them. That will hopefully cut down on any magical born turning out like riddle."

"Yeah that is a good plan." Daphne said.

"Good because I would live you five to be in charge of that project for me. As I think it will need a female touch to improve the conditions and with my childhood I don't think I'm the best to sort that out."

He watched as they looked at each other talking without talking in words and hoping that they would take charge of that project. It was with a happy relief that they said they would.

"We would be happy to. How much have we to spend on this project?" Padma asked being the spokeswomen for the group.

"Doesn't matter. Open an account in both worlds and transfer the amount you think you will need. But I want at least four of the orphanages to be named after my parents and moony and padfoot."

"That can be done." Padma said while thinking.

"Thank you. I love you all. Now I'm thinking of putting the horcrux off till our second year. The first year should be making friends and adjusting to being back at Hogwarts after nearly all the years we have been away from the castle."

Getting nods in return. "Good. Now there are some things I want your views on. You see I want to take the death eater business away from them and would like your impute in it."

(End flashback)

"I have only started up some orphanages and some small stuff." Harry said.

"Yes well you have changed some futures with that choice helped save some children that would have died before their time and hades would have loved that. No I and my sisters have decided to give you an award for changing small things without changing the time line too much. So we have added more soul mates to your line and your girls as you call them already know about this and are looking for them."

She stops when she saw the horror on his face. "Please tell me that you are joking? Why in the hell would you do that?" he asked her.

"It is also a reward for sending that bastard Malfoy to us early than we actually expected of him and it is thanks."

"Yeah about that. How come in the old time line we didn't know about that Malfoy and his daughter or that Draco had a niece?"

"Because she was sent to the dark school where she was raped and final killed herself. The father was found the following day with his dick lying next to him on the floor with his throat slit. Her father was killed by the dark lord a year after he returned to a body he failed a mission and paid the price."

"Oh and before when you said it was a thanks well that's not a thanks, thanks are a card of thank you, or a bowl of fruit something along those lines not more girls. What am I surpose to do with all of them. Hell how I am I going to cope with all of them and how many more have you added? And how I'm I to tell my wives?" he asked.

"Not many. Just a few here and there. And your wives already know." She stops again but this time complete leaves him alone as he is returned back to the room or requirements.

"You bitch. Fucking hell sack. Can anything else happen?" he calls out. And regrets that question the second it leaves his mouth. As it always bites him on the arse. Looking around he carries on looking through all the juke and lost things till he has a nice size pile growing. Calling sally back he watches as the little elf takes the pile and vanishes from sight. "Right let's get the damn horcrux and get out of here." He mutters to himself.

Walking along he spots the head piece and quickly summons it to him. Calling sally again he hands her the horcrux and tells her to place it in his blood safe. Once she is gone he makes his way to the exit.

He was just at the first lot of stair that would take him down to the ground floor when he heard. "Hello Harry Potter." Come out of nowhere and scare the crap out of him and making him loose his footing on the stair and tumble down the flight of stairs to the next landing where he landed with a groan and quite a few word that would make a sailor blush to their roots then he fainted thanks to smacking his head on the ground.

"What was he doing up there?" he heard but it was as though it was from the other side of a room from him "Shh. be quite or madam Pomfrey will kick you out"

"Urg what happened? Where I am I?" harry asked once he came too.

"We would like to know that? Mr Potter." Came a voice he was hoping to not hear any time soon.

Looking up he spotted his girls around his bed and saw the four head of house and the headmaster standing with the nurse to the side. "Great I'm in the hospital wing then?" he said even though it sounded like a question.

"What happened Harry? We all felt a pain then suddenly we knew that you were in trouble." Asked the teary eyed form of Parvati.

"I was coming down from the seventh floor to go for lunch when I heard my name being called out. I was on the top step and lost my balance the next thing I'm waking up in the one place I didn't want to see ever." He answered her while pulling all the girls closer to him.

"Do you know who called your name Mr Potter?" asked professor flitwick.

Before he could answer someone else did. "That would be me." a female voice from the back of the room sounded. They all turned to see who spoke and it almost made Harry chuckle. He had seen who called him and it was none other than Nymphadora Tonks. "I' sorry that you fell. I just wanted to talk to you." She said very quickly.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have turned while standing on the top step. So hello and you are?" he asked her. He knew just couldn't let the adults that were in the room know that he knew her name.

"Tonk's. Everyone just call's me Tonk's" she mumbled but everyone heard her.

"Ah you're the girl who shouldn't be named Tonks. Also known as nymphadora Tonks seventh year Hufflepuff. From what the students have told me." Harry said not missing the glare she sent his way when he said her full name. But watched as she laughed at the girl who shouldn't be named title.

"Is that what they are calling me now." She chuckled.

"So what can I do for you she who shouldn't be named?" Harry asked with a smile even though his head was hurting him.

"None of that. I want everyone out while I look at Mr Potter." Came the stein voice of madam Pomfrey. He watched as she shooed everyone out of the hospital wing. And make her way back over to him.

"Right Mr. Potter let's check you over." Madam Pomfrey mutters as she waves her wand over him. "Well there is no permanent damage. And you will be able to leave but not just yet. I want you to take these potions. One is for the pain that you are feeling, the other is to help your head heal better."

Knowing better than anyone that she wouldn't let you leave or have people visiting you till you have taken your potions she quickly drowned them while holding his noise. Almost gagging on the taste he managed to down the two potions and hand the empty glass vials back to her.

"You will be able to go to dinner tonight but I want you to remain here till then and let the potions do their work. I will allow your girls in." he notice her have an ugly look when she said girls.

"What have you against my girls?" Harry asked with a cold tone that could freeze steel. He was very protective of his girls. And would kill to keep them protected.

"Nothing really. It's just that you are all too young to be married and do stuff." She said.

"Just to let you know that they are my soul mates and we have agreed that they will be no penetration until at least third/fourth year at the earliest." He informed the healer with a tone that said the subject was over.

He watched as she went to the door to the hospital wing and let the girls in and went back in to her office. "I hope you five didn't be too hard on Tonks?" he asked them. "We were both at fault not just her." By the looks of their faces he had hit the nail on the head. "What?" he asked gentle as he could never be too angry with these five.

"We may have been a little hard on her. But you were injured and we were worried about you. And may have said some things that we shouldn't have. Tomorrow we will apologise to her." Daphne said.

"Good. I know that you were worried. But please in the future try and think if I was at fault as well. And before you ask no I'm not angry at you five. Now come here and give me a big hug." He told them.

That was how madam Pomfrey found the six in a tight hug a few hours later as they seemed to have fallen asleep. "Wake up dears it time to go for dinner." She told them as she woke them up.

"Dears now?" Harry questioned. He was still a bit annoyed at her for the way she said girls but only a bit.

Walking in to the great hall harry steered the girls and him over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Tonks. "Good evening she who shouldn't be named" Harry said as he sat down.

"Yeah. Uhm sorry good evening. Shouldn't you still be in the hospital wing?" she asked once she got over her shock. But before he could answer her. Harry's five girls with spoke up.

"Uhm Tonks we that is us five owe you an apology for what we said outside the hospital wing and well were sorry."

"Uhm ok and thank you. And I'm also sorry for what I said and for also putting Harry here in the hospital wing." Tonks answered back to the five girls.

"Good now that is over let's eat. And to your question I was aloud out to come for dinner as it just required some potions and a nice little nap with my five girls with me."

For the rest of the evening meal it was ate whist talking about this and that. When they finished eating they made promises to meet up in the morning. He and the girls quickly make their way back to their quarters. Once back in there quarters Harry shocked the girls.

"Early today before I fell you wouldn't believe what I found. I found a book that is surpose to be a myth and also lost to time. I'm talking about the book of Thoth. And some other stuff that has been sent to the manor."

"Where is the book now?" Padma asked once she came out of her shock.

"At home in my blood safe. Where it will stay till summer." He answered her.

For the rest of the evening they sat around and talked about this and that before heading to bed. The rest of the weekend they spent with making new friends though Harry was very tempted to but Weasley through a wall a couple of time. Especially every time he looked at his girls with a dark look.

Monday morning came bright and early for the five first years. As was normal for them they were up and shower before seven and making their way down to the great hall for breakfast. They had just barely sat down when professor flitwick was walking down the table with what harry assumed was the time tables. Looking at the time tables Harry had to groan.

**Monday**

08.45 – 09.45 charms with Gryffindor's.

09.45 – 10.45 charms with Gryffindor's.

Break.

11.00 – 12.30 history with Hufflepuff's.

Lunch.

Break/study period.

15.00 – transfiguration with Hufflepuff's.

16.00 – 15.00 transfigurations with Hufflepuff's.

Dinner.

**Tuesday**

08.45 – 09.45 D.A.D.A. with Gryffindor's.

09.45 – 10.45 D.A.D.A. with Gryffindor's.

Break.

11.00 – 12.30 transfiguration with Hufflepuff's.

Lunch.

13.30 – 14.30 transfiguration with Hufflepuff's.

14.30 – 15.30 transfiguration with Hufflepuff's.

Break/study period.

Dinner.

**Wednesday**

08.45 – 09.45 history with Hufflepuff's.

09.45 – 10.45 potion with Slytherin's.

10.45 – 11.30 potion with Slytherin's

11.30 – 12.30 break

Lunch.

Free period/study period.

Dinner.

22.00 – 00.00 astronomy all house.

**Thursday.**

Free period

Lunch

13.30 – 14.30 charms with Gryffindor's

14.30 – 15.30 charms with Gryffindor's

Dinner.

**Friday**

08.45 – 09.45 transfiguration with Slytherin's.

Break.

10.30 – 12.00 D.A.D.A. with Gryffindor's.

Lunch.

13.00 – 14.00 potions with Slytherin's

14.00 – 15.00 potions with Slytherin's.

"Fuck we have more classes with Gryffindor's than any other house. How am I surpose to not kill weasel when he keeps staring at you five." Harry complained to the girls.

"Ah don't be a baby. You will survive. After class are finish I'm sure you can play with us." Lavender said in such a sexy voice he hopes classes finished early.

"Damn stupid rule." They heard he mutters.

They quickly ate there breakfast and then headed out for the charms classroom on the second floor. He notice that there was one Gryffindor following behind them. "Good morning Hermione." He called out to the lone Gryffindor.

"Ah good morning. Sorry I just wanted to get to class on time so I followed behind you." She explained.

"It's ok. Please walk with us." Padma said before Harry could say a word. The rest of the morning flew by and before long it was time for lunch. Where the group invite Hermione to join them as it seemed like she had no friends in her own house.

The one class he was looking forward to was potions he still hadn't made up his mind weather to be kind to Snape or hurt him beyond help and leave him to dry. Looking around he decide to wait till his first lesson with the man and see if being in another house would help if not then Snape's future was going to be painful and short. Especially in Hogwarts.

"What class is next?" Harry asked the girls.

"Well next is free period/study period then at 3 a clock with have transfiguration." Parvati answered.

"Oh goody we have kitty cat today." He said. Causing the girls that knew what he meant to laugh.

By the end of the week he had come to a decision on Snape. Remembering the potion lesson of this life had made his mind up.

(Start flashback)

"Hey isn't that Hedwig?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. Wonder who she's delivering to?" he asked no one in particular. He watched as the snowy owl made her way over to him and land on his shoulder. "Hay girl you got a letter for me?" he asked her while lifting a piece of bacon up to her.

"Hoot."

"Thanks girl." He said as he untied the letter from her leg.

_Dear harry, (he manage to read the untidy writing)_

_I know that you have a break period on Wednesday just before lunch._

_So would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me at that time? If yes send Hedwig back with an answer._

Hagrid

scribbling a quick reply he give the note back to Hedwig and watch as she made her way to Hagrid's house.

He was glad he had accepted Hagrid's offer and he also invite the girls to come as well. Looking at his watch the left for their first class. By the time it was ready to go to Hagrid's he was ready to kill Snape.

Potions lesson took place in the dungeons where it was colder than the rest of the castle. He knew from his old life that Snape hated him. But he was hoping that with him being in another house he wouldn't be too bad.

"Ah yes our new celebrity." he said when he came to Harry's name on the register.

`Great here we go again' Harry thought. He could hear Nott and his new friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggering behind him. He waited till Snape finished taking the register and knew the second he was going to be asked a question just like last time that came right after Snape's speech.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping draught so powerful that it is known as the draught of living death. Sir" he answered. And while potions will never be his first love he still knew enough to get him by.

"Lucky. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Either your store cupboard or from the stomach of a goat. And it will save you from most poisons. Sir"

He could see a twitch in Snape's eye and the pure rage behind the man's eyes as well. And knew it was vary before he would lose his entire cool with Harry. "Again lucky. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The name as it also goes by aconite. Sir"

(End flashback)

Harry had lost twenty points that day for his cheek to a professor. And it didn't stop there. No Snape went out of his way to torment harry and his girls so much that harry snap.

(Start flashback)

Snape was walking up and down the lines of students that were working on their potion while at the same time throwing insults out at people. "Greengrass. I was surprise that you weren't sorted in to Slytherin. It must have been because getting married to potter there." Snape said while leaning down to eye her up.

"My name professor is lady Slytherin. Sir and don't insult my husband again." Harry could feel the rage coming of his wife and knew it wouldn't be long before she snapped.

"It a shame you married him. There are better men around he." He never finished as Harry's magic final snapped at that point and picks the man up and tossed him about like a rag doll before final sending the man straight thru the door to the class room and coming to a sudden halt when he came in contact with the wall. And the wall won that fight.

(End flashback)

From what he had heard the professor ended up with both of his arms broken so bad that the nurse had to vanish the bones and regrow them. Then there was his legs that was a given that the bones would be vanish as they had shattered in such a way that mending was impossible even with magic. One of his ribs had broken and was very close to piercing his lung.

Harry wasn't sorry. No he want to kill him with the way he was looking at his girl. And now he was just waiting for the summons to the headmaster office.

(Start flashback)

It wasn't long before the summons came. But instead of just harry going the girls decide to tag along as well. Leading the girls to the headmaster office. They barely spoke a word. The second they were outside the stone guardian it moved without the password being given.

"Uhm Harry why did the guardian move without the password." Tracey asked.

"It is because I'm the heir to all four founders. I don't need a password as the doors will open for me. " He answered her while the others listened in.

Reaching the door to the office. "Come in Harry." they heard called out.

Walking in. "I didn't summon your wives Harry."

"I haven't given you permission to use my name headmaster. And they wanted to come and I would like them to stay. Or if they go so do I." he to the old man sat behind the only desk in the office.

"Oh and before you even think of trying to guilt trip I over that waste of blood known as death eater Snape don't. I know for a fact that he sold my parents out to Voldemort along with you. And you both are lucky that I haven't charges of murder brought up. Through there is still time to do so. Now what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Mr. Potter don't you think what you did to professor Snape's was too much? You should learn to forgive and move on."

"You want me to forgive that arse wipe grease stain waste of perfectly good DNA and magic bastard a second chance. And forgive him. I don't think so. He led Voldemort to my parents on your say so. I have to wonder what would the public reaction be to that if I went to the papers and told them that and had the proof to back up my claims." He stops to watch all the blood drain from dumbles face.

"You can try and assign me a detention but I want turn up. And if you force the issue well. I'm sure the papers would kill for an interview with me. We leaving." He told the girl making his way over to the exit of the office

(End flashback)

He knew he could of handle the situation better but with the way Dumbledore was looking at him and his wives especially his wives with loathing and hate just hidden behind his grandfatherly twinkle. He lost his cool. But now with the weekend on the horizon he was looking forward to his last day of school and was well and truly looking forward to just relaxing with his girls.

**Sapientia - wisdom**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – flying lesson and Halloween_

The start of the second week of September saw excitement run thru most of the first years as it was getting closer to their first flying lesson. Harry and the girls wasn't worried about it as they flew nearly every day while at the manor and enjoyed it when it was just themself playing whatever they felt like at the time.

The morning of the flying lessons Harry watched as a trio of Slytherin's led by Nott made their way over to the Gryffindor table. He knew what was happening. And was in two minds weather to help out or leave things alone especially after what Neville had said to him near the end of last week.

(Start flashback)

"Hello Neville." Harry said when he entered the library and had spotted the young Gryffindor sat with people Harry was coming to hate more than the death eaters.

"What do you want?" Neville asked back with a scowl on his face.

"Well I was coming to see if you would like to hang out. But with that attitude you can fuck off." Harry said before turning and heading back out. But before he had taken a couple of steps.

"Why would I want to hang with you and the bitches when I can hang with my friends here?"

The look that passed over Harry's face was one of pure rage. But he managed to control himself from ripping the little shit in pieces for that comment.

"Say or call them that again and they won't find enough of your body to bury or I will place you right next to your parents in st Mungo's hospital." Was his only reply before leaving.

(End flashback)

Deciding to just watch as he had explained to the girl later to the girls when he had returned from the library what Neville had said they weren't to inclined to help either. They watched as Nott took a red ball from Neville's hands.

They heard the weasel talk to Nott. "Hand it over slimy snake." McGonagall was already on her way over. So Harry and the girls just sat back and watch the fireworks.

Nott scowled at weasel. "I was just looking it's not like I need a remeberall after all."

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Theodore Nott was a bully and had taken over where Draco should have been and was in the last time line. He had already picked out his target and it was Neville. Thinking that the slightly chubby boy had no friends or was just easy to pick on he didn't know or really care at the moment.

Theodore sneered at weasel before heading back to the Slytherin table. When McGonagall had arrived. Which was also too late as everyone had settled down. The Ravenclaw's followed the Hufflepuffs out on to the grounds of Hogwarts for their flying lesson.

Their teacher madam hooch was already waiting for them and once they were in two lines she began her lesson. "Well what are you waiting for?" she barked at them. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Not being told twice Harry and the girls was already standing next to their broomsticks and was waiting for the next instructions even thou they already knew what it was. "Stick your arm over the broomstick and said up!"

"Up!" everyone shout except Harry and his group that calmly said "Up!" the brooms for most of the class stayed on the ground except for Harry and the girls who's brooms jump straight to their hands. The only other broom to jump was Draco's but Harry remembered that Draco was a good flyer not as good as him but better than most of the students in the castle.

Unlike the last time where Neville was so afraid of flying that he jump a head of the whistle and hurt himself this time is was a Hufflepuff who if he remembered right was called Susan Bones. But also unlike last time she didn't break her wrist as harry was once second next to his girls and the next had caught Susan and was hugging her close to him.

He could feel her shacking against him. "Shh your safe." He kept repeating over and over. It wasn't long before his girls were surrounding them and he passes Susan off on to them and the Hufflepuffs that came over.

"Madam Hooch it would seem that you need new brooms?" he asked while he ignored all the active behind him.

"I can't. What I mean to say is that the school can't afford new brooms." She answers him.

"Now I know that is bullshit. Seeing as every year I put one hundred million in to the school geranial fund."

(Start flashback)

"Ah good morning lord Potter. How can Gringotts help you today?" the teller asked once Harry had made his way up the queue.

"Good morning senior." He stops to look at the name. "Fragnok. I was hoping to see my account manager today to sort some funding out here and there." Harry told the teller.

"GRIPHOCK!" Fragnok shouted out. Harry watched as a goblin that he sorely hated came over. "Take Lord Potter to his account manager."

"Please follow me." Griphock said.

Harry followed along a narrow corridor till them came to a stop at the end with the name plate of POTTER ACCOUNT MANAGER. Was written on the door. "Wait here." He heard the little shite Goblin say as it enters the office. "You can go in now." Griphock said once he came out of the office.

"Good morning Lord Potter." Trihock said from behind his desk.

"Ah good morning yourself." Harry said back while taking a seat facing Trihock.

"So Lord Potter what brings you here today?" Trihock asked.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Harry and not Lord Potter? Never mind. I wish to set up a payment fund to go into Hogwarts geranial fund of a hundred million a year. It is to be use to improve Hogwarts and whatever she needs."

(End flashback)

"Now care to tell me why the brooms hasn't been updated?" he asked her.

"I can't as I don't know what happened to the funds." Madam hooch replied.

"That's fine but this lesson is cancelled as someone could and almost killed them self's with these brooms that are not even fit to be used a normal brooms to sweep up a mess." Harry to her before gathering his girls and friends and leaving the lesson behind. He knew that he would be called up to the headmaster office and was actually looking forward to it. In fact he was going to make sure he was summoned before the end of the day was done.

Walking back to the castle he noticed the girls quietly whispering to each other and groaned when he realised that they was most likely talking about him. He felt a cold chill go down his spine when not only his girls but Susan, Citlali, Su li and Morag McDougal all looked at him.

"I don't like the look they are giving Me." he said to the boys that was surrounding him. And only getting chuckles in return for an answer. "Great." He mumbled.

Looking at his watch he saw that they had around two hours to kill before dinner started. "Hay guys we have about two hours before dinner starts. Why don't we get our homework done in the library? And yes even the Hufflepuff's can come as well I surpose." He said with a grin on his face letting everyone know that he was kidding about the surpose part.

They made it to the library in quick time after stopping off to get their homework. And once inside they took a large table for themselves as Harry and the girls had most of their homework done already they helped the others out.

An hour in to doing their homework Susan speaks up. "Uh Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry answers.

"Before when we were at the flying lesson you mentioned that you paid quite a bit of money in to Hogwarts geranial fund? What is the geranial fund?" she asked him.

"It's the fund that people can donate to and where you schooling fees goes to. It is to help improve Hogwarts. Like new brooms for the flying lessons or if the castle needs repairing it is for that. I have paid three hundred million in to it. Over the last three years. And now I find out that it isn't used like it should be. Well that doesn't sit well with me and tonight at dinner everyone is going to find out why it doesn't sit well."

For the rest of the next hour they continue to finish their homework in silence until it is time to go for dinner. Not bothering to drop their bags off they made their way to the great hall. Harry was looking forward to this blowout in more ways than one. First it would stick it to the pure blood bastards of the board of governors, second it would but all the professors in their places including Snape and final it would tell dumbles that he was someone not to mess with. Just as they were to enter he stops the Hufflepuffs and asked them to join him at the Ravenclaw table.

Up at the head table if you were to watch Dumbledore you would have seen his grandfather look missing from him. `What is that blasted boy doing. He should be in Gryffindor so I can mould him in to my weapon'

"Would you look at that?" Dumbledore heard Flitwick talking to McGonagall. All three watched as all the first year Hufflepuffs sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Harry and his lot. "Now all we need is the other house to join." McGonagall said with a tight smile.

"That'll be the day. When all of Hogwarts has united." Sprout said from her seat next to McGonagall. "I just can't see the Slytherin's joining to be true full."

Before anyone else could say anything Snape spoke up. "Well headmaster I was right about Potter. He walked out of the flying lesson. What are you going to do about it?"

"I will have a word with him and find out why." Dumbledore answered. And everyone could tell that Snape didn't like that answer.

Sat up on the Ravenclaw table harry kept a close eye on the professors judging when to make his move. He knew they were talking about him and the fact that all the first year Hufflepuffs was sat at the Ravenclaw table with him and his group.

He listened as his girls were talking away about the manor they lived at to their friends and while the boys were talking about Quidditch. He noticed the second that dumbles was finish and was about to stand up.

Standing up. "Can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes?" Harry calls out. The entire halls quickly quieten down. "Early today the first year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs had their first flying lesson. Now I was quite shocked when the broom that Susan bones was using stopped working the way it should."

Susan blushed when he mentioned her name. "I was even more shocked when I found out that the three hundred million galleons I have paid to Hogwarts over the last three years hasn't been used to improve Hogwarts like new brooms or repairs."

He could see the growing horror on the headmaster face as well as some of the professors faces. "So I sent my house elf to Gringotts to reclaim all the money back. From well the professors and the board of governors. That being said things need to change so. I LORD POTTER, BLACK, SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW TAKE MY RIGHTFULL CLAIM AND CONTROL OF HOGWARTS CASTLE AND HER WARDS BY RIGHTS OF BIRTH, BLOOD AND MAGIC SO MOTE IT BE."

A spinning vortex appeared above harry with multiple colours ranging from red to green to blue then it got brighter and brighter almost blinding everyone in the hall. As the vortex was spinning around him everyone's hair and clothes was blowing around as the magic picked up speed and it became a blur to look at as the colours started to mix together. Then all of a sudden it stops and a voice rang through the great hall.

"HOGWARTS HEIR CLAIM COMFRIMED. HARRY JAMES POTTER IN CONTROL OF HOGWARTS GROUNDS AND WARDS." There was a flash of magic and Harry felt the wards settle in his magical core.

Once everyone's eyesight returned they heard a groan coming from the head table and saw the headmaster was on the floor. "He is suffering from the backlash of the wards transferring to me." Harry told madam Pomfrey as she rushed over to dumbles.

Looking around he watched as everyone took in what was happing. "Right let's start. I Lord Potter, black, Slytherin, Gryffindor Ravenclaw disband the board of governors." A flash of gold magic signalled the magic taking place and the board was going to be getting letters to confirm this the following day.

"Professor Snape from this second you are no longer the head of Slytherin house and you are also put on probation till I deem otherwise." Harry spoke out. Most wasn't shock knowing that it was about to happen. But Snape had to speak out.

"You can't do that Potter. Only the headmaster can."

"That is where you are wrong Snape. I lord of Hogwarts can do that. It is in the founder's charter that once an heir of three or all four founders claims his or her birth rite we are in charges not the headmaster and not the professors. You have a choice you either agree or get fried the choice is you's but please make it now so that I can hire a new potions master."

Everyone watched as Snape battled with himself. You could actually see it in his eyes as he battled with his desire to curse Harry at the moment. "Fine." He spat out.

"Good. Right for the rest of the week all lessons are cancelled as the professor and I will be in talks. But that doesn't mean you can slack off. No each professor tomorrow will be giving you assignments that have to be completed and handed in on Monday morning when all classes will resume."

He looked around the great hall looking at the reactions of the students. He spotted some that didn't like the sound of the assignments but they couldn't do anything about it. "Right you can all head for your common rooms if you like while I and the teachers start talking." He told the hall. It took a few minutes till nearly everyone had left some most likely to their common rooms some to meet up with their friends and gossip.

"Madam Pomfrey you can take the old bastard to your hospital wing. Seeing as he is no longer the headmaster." Harry told the healer. And watched as she waved her wand and Dumbledore rose in to the air and float in front of her.

"First Snape. I hate you with a passion and one day I will kill you for sending Voldemort after my parents. But until then you work here for me. So from now on you will treat every house the same. You can no longer dock or give points and you can no longer give or take detentions. Any points you want to give or take the head of houses will review and talk to everyone involed and not take your word the same goes for detentions."

He watched as the man digested what was said and could see the hatred that the man had for him increase. "You have a problem deal with it. We don't want to hear your childish ways anymore." Harry told him.

"McGonagall as of now you are the headmistress till you either don't want it or I find you unfit for the post. I will find someone to take over teaching and to help you adjust. Do you agree?" he asked her.

"Yes my lord." She answers. He could tell that she wasn't happy but couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Good. Oh and also you will not listen to Albus Dumbledore or go to him for any advice. Tomorrow I will open some funds up so that you can start getting this castle back in shape and get new equipment like brooms and stuff that is need. Oh and also you will hire some more professors the head of houses can't teachers all seven years as they won't have time for their students in their houses."

He told her. He looked to the rest of the professor's. "Tonight you will need to sort out assignments for tomorrow as you will most likely be spending the entire day getting the needed funds and we will most likely be talking about what is needed to be improved here at Hogwarts." He looked to the muggle class professor. "I will get you some muggle books as what you are teaching at the moment is about two or three century's out of date and needs to be update quickly and starting next school year your class will become a core lesson as everyone will be required to take that class to pass Hogwarts." And With that he walked out of the hall and headed towards the Ravenclaw tower.

It took a week but final there was new brooms for the flying lessons. The hospital wing had been upgrade same as the green houses, astronomy was now done during the day after harry had told the professor about the muggle world and the improvements in that field.

Now just like the great hall there was a room that astronomy was taught in and had the same illusion field on the ceiling but it only showed the night the professor could call out any date past or future and the ceiling would change to show them where the stars would be. They could even zoom in thanks to professor flitwick coming up with a new charm just to see closer to the planets and stars.

Herbology now also cover muggle ways that could improve magical plants. Especially with the new greenhouses some was set to a colder climate and some to warm climates.

The classes were starting to get back in to order now and it wasn't long before Halloween was upon them. This time the girls had taken to befriending Hermione and making sure that she wouldn't be seeing the troll anytime soon.

Thou if harry had his way Weasley would be visiting the troll but couldn't think or find a way of making sure that it couldn't be found out that he set up Weasley to meet the troll and decided to leave it for now.

The week leading up to Halloween harry kept a careful watch on Quirrell he hadn't gotten rid of him simply because he didn't know anyone who could take over there and then plus like the old say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He even kept an eye on Draco and was surprised that the blond hadn't called anyone a mudblood or started any fights with anyone. And he wasn't annoying Harry at all. No in fact he was turning out to be a good friends and this shocked Harry quite a bit.

Draco's entire self-shocked Harry complete he didn't know that Draco could and would be nice. It was a nice refreshing change that he didn't argue with him over blood but now it was friendly banter over who was the best in their school work.

The same couldn't be said for a certain red head Weasley that seemed to have taken the old Draco's place as Harry's school enemy. He was constantly trying to copy their homework while they did it in the library or he was always starting arguments with Harry's group or as he had started to do just recently he was insulting Harry's wives and some of his future wives. The only thing that stops Harry from personal beating the shit out of the weasel was the disappointing looks he would get from his wives and that was one thing he wouldn't do or look forward to.

The day of Halloween started of like any normal day for him and his wives. They meet up with their friends and went down for breakfast then off to class. That night the feast was how he remembered in his past life great and large.

Instead of sitting at the Ravenclaw table Harry's group of friends sat at the Hufflepuff table for a change which also happens to be the furthest table away from the great hall doors. So he didn't see Quirrell enter but certainly heard him.

"TROLL- IN THE DUNGEONS – THOUGHT OU OUGHT TO KNOW"

He didn't see but he could image that like last time he faint or false faint forward just so that he didn't hurt Voldemort. He had to surpass sniggers that were threating to come out when he image Quirrell faint backwards and Voldemort getting up close and personal with the great hall floor.

Not a second later after Quirrell spoke and fainted the entire school of students was in an uproar. And it took several purple firecrackers exploding to quieten everyone down. Harry saw the headmistress put her wand away.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately." She called out.

"Headmistress?" Harry called out. "The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons." The second he finished speaking he could tell that all the Slytherin's and the headmistress was thinking. `why didn't I remember that' "It might be better to keep everyone here while the professors go looking for the troll." He called out again.

"That is a good idea. Lord Potter. Can everyone please move to the side of the hall and all professors' start looking for that troll in the dungeons." Harry watched as the professors left while he like all the students moved to the side of the hall. Turning his attention back to McGonagall he watched as she called the house elfs up from the kitchen and give them some orders. Not being near he couldn't hear what orders they were but could guess when the house tables vanished and sleeping bags started to appear in the great hall.

The professors had only been gone for half an hour when a scream tore through the halls of Hogwarts so loud that it scared nearly everyone in the great hall except for harry who had an evil smirk on his face. He was glad that no one was looking at him or he would have to explain why he was smirking.

Ten minutes later the great hall doors open to let the professor in and everyone saw madam Pomfrey rushing out of Hogwarts with.


	7. Chapter 7

_an - sorry about the long time for updates but i had shattered my wrist ut will still be some time before i can contiune writing these story. sorry again i wont be giving them i will finish them._

_adurna-reader_


End file.
